pahlawan shinobi
by muhammad syamsi
Summary: peperangan yg membuat kesedihan mendalam akhirnya sudah tuntas dikarenakan keberadaan pahlawan yg mendapat julukan Rikudou Sannin ke dua
1. Chapter 1

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 1 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Fanfic ini sebenarnya naruhina, tapi karena masih permulaan jadi naruhina akan ada mungkin dichapter 3 atau 4 atau juga chapter 2, mohon maaf bila salah nulis nama.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tanah yg dulunya dipenuhi rumput dan subur kini menjadi sebuah lahan yg tandus dikarenakan peperangan yg sudah diambang kemenangan.

Obito yg menjadi pemicu terjadinya perang sudah tak berdaya lagi dikarenakan terkena rasenshuriken dengan chakra senjutsu milik naruto. Sedangkan uchiha madara sudah disegel oleh hokage pertama.

Perlahan namun pasti naruto menghampiri obito yg tak berdaya.

"ada apa kau kemari naruto, kau sudah memenangkan pertempuran ini, sekarang apa kau sudah puas?"

Naruto berdiri dihadapan obito yg terbaring lemah. "aku masih belum puas Karena aku masih belum menghilangkan kebencian dihatimu" ucap naruto

"kau tak mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebencian dalam diriku naruto!, hatiku sudah hancur karena kematian rin" kata obito dengan raut wajah yg sedih.

"lalu apakah kau sudah puas dengan apa yg kau perbuat selama ini, apakah kau yakin apabila rencana tsukiyome mu berhasil dank au membangkitkan rin lagi dalam genjutsu apa kau akan bahagia dengan rin yg hanya dalam bentuk genjutsu!" ucap naruto setengah membentak.

"aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, tapi yg aku inginkan hanya melihat rin hidup" ucap oboti dengan nada yg hampir seperti berbisik

"aku dulu dihina oleh warga desa karena aku adalah jinchuriki kyuubi, dan aku ingin sekali membalas dendam pada mereka semua . tapi setelah aku bertemu iruka sensei, kakashi sensei, ero sannin dan teman-teman. aku merasa bahwa balas dendam tidak akan menyembuhkan kebencian dihatiku dan aku akan bertekad bahwa aku bisa meyakinkan mereka semua dengan semangat yg kupunya bahwa aku bukanlah pengganggu bagi mereka." Ucap naruto sambil mengingat masa lalu.

"kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini jika kau mempunyai teman obito, dan karena aku sudah berjanji pada nagato bahwa aku akan menghilangkan kebencian didunia shinobi, aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan ayah, ero sannin dan nagato yg begitu besar padaku. Maka dari itu aku bercita-cita menjadi hokage yg akan mengubah dunia shinobi." Kata naruto tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"apa yg membuatmu menjadi sangat percaya diri seperti ini naruto" tanya obito

"yg membuatku percaya diri adalah teman-teman, sensei , ero sannin dan tsunade bachan yg selalu menyemangamatiku" ucap naruto dengan nada tinggi

"begitu rupanya…., aku hanya memiliki teman dimasa lalu dan sekarang mungkin semua teman-temanku sudah membenciku"

"itu tidak benar" ucapan obito segera dipotong oleh naruto

"kau masih memiliki teman sejati yg masih mempercayaimu" ucap naruto membentak

"siapa itu" Tanya obitu bingung

"kakashi sensei" ucap naruto

"apa yg membuatmu yakin bahwa kakashi masih belum membenciku" kata obito

"kakashi sensei sejak pertempuran tadi memiliki banyak peluang untuk membunuhmu tapi kakashi sensei tidak ingin membunuhmu karena engkau adalah temannya" ucap naruto

**Obito pov**

apa benar kakashi masih menganggapku sebagai seorang teman.

Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak mungkin masih ada temanku yg masih menganggap diriku sebagai teman sejatinya.

Tapi, jika itu benar benar terjadi maka Aku benar benar menyesal melakukan ini semua, rin dan sensei juga pasti kecewa karena aku melakukan ini pada semua orang. Aku…. Benar benar menyesal telah melakukan ini semua , sampai pada akhirnya anak dari guruku sendiri yg telah menyadarkanku.

Melihat naruto yg seperti ini aku ingat akan diriku dimasa lalu, aku yg slalu semangat dan percaya diri sama sepertinya tapi berbeda denganku, dia memiliki pendirian yg lebih kuat dan tidak mudah putus asa. Sedangkan aku cepat putus asa hanya karena kematian rin. Aku telah membunuh senseiku sendiri dan hampir menghancurkan konoha, aku tidak pantas didunia ini. tapi setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku akan melakukan hal yg berharga bagi sensei,rin dan dunia ini

**Obito pov end**

"aku sebenarnya masih tidak percaya bahwa kakakshi masih menganggap keberadaanku, aku juga tidak percaya bahwa senseiku masih menganggapku sebagai muridnya dan aku juga tidak percaya bahwa rin akan senang jika aku membuat dunia menjadi genjutsu belaka" kata obito merutuki perbuatannya

Naruto merasa iba dengan keadaan obito yg sekarag ini dilanda penyesalan

"setidaknya ayah dan kakashi sensei masih menganggapmu merasa senang muridnya sudah sangat kuat , tapi dia juga tidak senang kau memilih jalan yg salah. Kau sudah tidak perlu menyesali semua yg sudah terjadi obito, setidaknya kakashi masih mempercayaimu" ucap naruto menenangkan obito yg merutuki dirinya sendiri

obito merasa senang atas ucapan naruto. Obito menatap naruto dalam-dalam, tidak ada kebencian dan penyesalan didalam diri naruto.

"mengapa kau masih belum membunuhku yg sudah membunuh temanmu sendiri"ucap obito seraya memandangi naruto.

"aku tidak membencimu meski kau sudah membunuh neji, karena aku ingin menghilangkan semua kebencian dinua ninja. Aku sudah berjanji pada ero sannin dan nagato bahwa aku bisa melakukan itu semua, dan mereka semua mempercayaiku obito."

"dan juga aku tidak mungkin membunuh teman senseiku sendiri" ucap naruto menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Obito terkejut atas ucapan naruto.

"aku mengerti kenapa nagato memilih untuk menggunakan gedo rinne tenseinya pada rakyat desa konoha dibanding untuk memilih menghidupkan kembali madara" ucap obito sambil berusaha untuk berdiri

"apa yg akan kau lakukan" ucap naruto panik karena obito tiba-tiba berdiri.

"aku akan melakukan hal yg berguna untuk seluruh shinobi didunia ini, aku memang masih belum percaya pada senseiku sendiri dan juga aku masih belum percaya kakashi masih menganggapku sebagai teman sejatinya setelah apa yg aku perbuat selama ini. Tapi….. aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menghilangkan kebencian semua orang naruto, kau telah membuatku sadar akan perbuatanku. Sekarang aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu naruto." Ucap obito sambil merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"i-itu adalah jutsu " naruto terkejut atas apa yg akan diperbuat oleh obito

"gedo rinne tensei no jutsu" obito mengucapkan jutsu sambil menahan untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya karena sudah sangat kehabisan tenaga.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepala raksasa dari dalam tanah , kepala tersebut semakin kepermukaan sehingga menampakkan badannya. Kepala raksasa tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, cahaya berwarna hijau seperti chakra penyembuhan muncul dari mulutnya. Cahaya tersebut mengitari seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi dan satu-persatu cahaya tersebut menuju mayat-mayat pasukan aliansi.

Hinata yg sejak tadi duduk disamping mayat neji terkejut karena ada cahaya yg masuk kedalam tubuh neji. "I-ini" kata hinata sambil memperhatikan luka neji yg sangat cepat beregenerasi, tiba tiba neji terbangun

"hinata sama" ucap neji terkejut melihat hinata yg duduk disampingnya

Hinata sangat senang melihat kakak sepupunya hidup lagi dan langsung memeluk kakaknya tersebut "syukurlah neji nii-san" ucap hinata memeluk neji dari senangnya

Tiba-tiba mayat-mayat pasukan aliansi shinobi terbangun satu persatu. Seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi terkejut bukan main

"ada apa ini, apa yg terjadi , apa aku hanya bermimpi ataukah aku sudah ada dalam genjutsu" Tanya anggota pasukan aliansi

"i-ini adalah jutsu yg sama seperti yg terjadi dikonoha setelah penyerangan pain." Ucap anggota pasukan aliansi dari konoha

"siapa yg melakukan ini semua" Tanya kakashi dalam hati

"orang yg memiliki rinnegan saat ini hanya satu orang itu adalah….." ucapan kakashi terhenti dan langsung berlari menuju tempat obito dan naruto .

"naruto menylamatkan kita lagi" kata seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi dari konoha.

"naruto, naruto yg melakukan ini semua." Kata pasukan aliansi dari suna,iwa,kiri,dan kumogakure tidak percaya

"sepertinya naruto berjasil menghilangkan kebencian dalam dirinya" ucap tsunade

"apa maksudmu tsunade-hime" Tanya oonoki (tsuchikage)

"orang yg mengaku sebagai madara itu sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada naruto, anak itu memang reinkarnasi dari rikudou sannin" ucap tsunade bangga

"dia memang bisa mengubah hati semua orang termasuk diriku" ucap gaara

**Sementara itu**

Ditempat naruto dan obito terlihat kakashi yg sedang berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"inilah pengorbanan terakhirku pada dunia ini naruto , aku percaya kau akan menjadi hokage yg lebih hebat daripada seluruh kage sebelumnya termasuk ayahmu." Ucap obito terengah-engah

Kakashi sampai dihadapan obito dan ingin sekali untuk melarang obito menggunakan jutsu itu tapi

"tidak apa-apa kakashi aku sudah menemukan jalan ninjaku sendiri, sekarang aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku dimasa lalu." Ucap obito meyakinkan kakashi agar tidak melarangnya

"kurasa semua sudah kembali naruto , kini sudah tiba saatnya aku mengakhiri semua penderitaan dan kesalahanku terimakasih untukmu naruto , kakashi" ucap obito sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Obito terjatuh karena sudah kehilangan kesadarannya namun berhasil ditangkap oleh kakashi.

"aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu karena tidak dapat menepati janjiku obito" ucap kakashi sedih

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kakashi sen" ucapan naruto terhenti , dia merasa ingi pingsan karena sudah kehabisan chakra. Naruto terjatuh tapi tidak sampai ketanah melainkan ke punggung kakashi.

"kerja bagus naruto, kau melakukan hal ini dua kali naruto. kau menyelamatkan kami semua."ucap kakashi berbisik pada naruto

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis

Setelah sampai ditempat seluruh pasukan aliansi mereka disambut meriah oleh seluruh pasukan aliansi termasuk kelima kage.

"kau menyelamatkan kami lagi naruto"

"kau telah menyelamatkan kami semua naruto, kau adalah pahlawan shinobi"

"aku tidak percaya dia bisa sejauh ini" ucap sasuke mengepalkan tangan

Seluruh teman-teman naruto datang menghampirinya

"terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku naruto" ucap neji

"Itu sangat hebat naruto-kun" ucap lee mengacungkan jempol

"aku masih tidak percaya dia menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi" ucap kiba

"dia telah sangat jauh melampui kita semua" ucap shino

Sakura menghampiri naruto dan memukulnya "baka"

Naruto pun terjatu dan dipeluk oleh sakura "seandainya kau mengatakan ini semua akan terjadi, aku tidak akan membuang-buang chakraku untuk mengobati semua orang naruto" ucap sakura sambil memeluk naruto

"mana aku tau ini akan terjadi sakura-chan" ucap naruto seraya mengelus elus kepalanya karena dipukul oleh sakura.

"terimakasih telah membawa sasuke kembali naruto" ucap sakura terharu

"aku sudah bisa menepati janjiku sakura-chan" kata naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan sakura

"arigatou" kata sakura

"tidak usah berterima kasih sakura-chan"

Hinata teringat akan kata-katanya yg setelah perang ini berakhir dia akan berjalan bersama naruto dan disampingnya.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan sakura dan menghampiri hinata yg terdiam.

Naruto menatap hinata dalam-dalam dan menggenggam tangan hinata " terima kasih kau selalu ada disisiku dan selalu menyemangatiku hinata"ucap naruto

Hinata melamun karena tangannya digenggam oleh naruto, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Naruto yg melihat hinata seperti orang sakit , melepaskan genggamanya dan menyentuh dahi hinata "apa kau sakit hinata, atau kau terluka" ucap naruto panik

Hinata yg diperlakukan seperti itu oleh naruto menjadi semakin blushing

"a-aku t-ti-tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan wajah memerah

"ooh syukurlah kalau begitu" kata naruto merasa lega

"t-terima kasih telah membuat neji nii-san hidup lagi naruto-kun"

"justru aku yg seharusnya berterima kasih padamu hinata, kau mau merelakan hidupmu hanya demi aku hinata"

Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan hinata yg masih saja blushing dengan kejadian barusan, mukanya memerah hanya karena memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Lalu naruto menghampiri semua pasukan alian shinobi "yosh semoga setelah ini tidak akan pernah terjadi peperangan ini lagi, dan juga seluruh bijuu yg ada sudah aku disegel oleh keempat hokage sebelumnya dalam diriku. Jadi aku sangat berharap mulai saat ini tidak akan pernah terjadi perang dunia shinobi kelima" ucap naruto kepada seluruh anggota pasukan aliansi shinobi.

"ya" ucap seluruh anggota pasukan aliansi shinobi bersamaan , termasuk para kage.

"sekarang mari kita pulang ke desa kita masing-masing, menjalankan misi dan aktivitas seperti biasa dan juga jangan lupa untuk makan ramen yg enaak" kata naruto semangat dengan perutnya yg kelaparan

"yaaaa." "akhirnya kita bisa memenangkan perang ini , terima kasih naruto" ucap pasukan aliansi tidak kalah semangat.

Raikage dan bee menghampiri naruto yg berada didepan seluruh pasukan aliansi "setelah kau menjadi hokage aku akan menantangmu nak"ucap raikage

"tentu aku akan menerima tantanganmu" ucap naruto pada raikage

Setelah itu seluruh kage datang menghampiri naruto.

"kau melampaui kami semua naruto, sebenarnya aku menyukai pria yg pantan menyerah" ucap mizukage

"anak muda sekarang memang pantang menyerah, tapi kau membuat harga diriku kembali naruto" ucap tsuchikage

"kau juga telah mengajariku arti kata teman naruto" ucap gaara

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada kelima kage

"sekarang seluruh Negara didunia shinobi telah menjanjikan perdamaian , jadi tidak akan perang yg terjadi sekarang kita akan pulang kedesa kita masing-masing" ucap kelima kage

**TBC**

**MOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA itulah saya butuhkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 2 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Pairing = naruto and hinata**

**Disclainer = naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning = banyak kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Semua shinobi telah meninggalkan medan perang , kini mereka semua sudah pergi menuju desa masing-masing termasuk rombongan dari konohagakure.

3 hari berlalu sejak perang berakhir, rombongan dari konohagakure terlihat masih di perjalanan menuju konoha, tetapi sudah hampir sampai. Karena memang medan perang yg sangat jauh dari desa tempat tinggal mereka semua dan mereka hanya santai santai saja seakan akan sudah tidak ada beban, jadi tidak heran jika mereka harus berjalan selama 3 hari.

Terlihat tsunade dan naruto yg memimpin didepan rombongan dari konoha sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"apa tidak apa-apa kau melakukannya naruto?" Tanya Tsunade

"melakukan apa Tsunade baa-chan" jawab naruto tidak mengerti

"apa tidak apa-apa kau menyegel seluruh bijuu kedalam tubuhmu, bagaimana mereka kalau bersepakat untuk menghancurkan segelnya bersama-sama" Tanya Tsunade

**(ingat = dicerita ini semua bijuu disegel kedalam tubuh naruto kecuali hachibi)**

"itu tidak akan terjadi, lagi pula mereka sendiri yg ingin disegel kedalam tubuhku" ucap naruto dengan bangga.

"umm eto…. eto Tsunade baa-chan, apa yg akan kau lakukan terhadap orochimaru dan sasuke setelah kita sampai didesa?" Tanya naruto berbisik kepada tsunade.

"memangnya aku akan melakukan apa kepada mereka berdua naruto" Tanya Tsunade seolah-olah tidak mengerti apa yg dimaksud oleh naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat Tsunade seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"apa kau akan menghukum mati mereka berdua karena telah menjadi penkhianat desa dan menjadi buronan oleh Negara lain?" Tanya naruto seraya melihat kehadapan sasuke dan orochimaru.

Seluruh pasukan dari konoha hanya bertanya-tanya apa yg dibicarakan oleh naruto dan tsunade.

"kira-kira apa yg dibicarakan naruto sampai serius begitu ya?" Tanya Kiba kepada Shino yg berada disampingnya.

"aku tidak tau apa-apa karena aku tidak mungkin menggunakan seranggaku untuk menguping pembicaraan pribadi orang lain" jawab Shino dengan datar.

"aku tidak meminta pendapatmu" ucap kiba kesal.

"lalu untuk apa kau bertanya padaku" Tanya Shino tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"lupakanlah hal itu" Kiba makin kesal akibat percakapannya dengan Shino.

"tapi aku masih penasaran tentang apa yg naruto bicarakan dengan Tsunade sampai serius begitu, apa mereka berbicara tentang calon hokage selanjutnya" Tanya kiba dalam hati.

** Kembali ke percakapan naruto**

"maksudku apa kau akan menhukum mati sasuke dan orochimaru karena sudah menghianati desa dan menjadi buronan bagi Negara-negara lain." Tanya naruto takut akan kehilangan sahabat sejatinya, seraya melihat kehadapan sasuke dan orochimaru.

"tentang itu …." Jawab tsunade sambil memikirkan jawaban yg pantas.

"apa kau akan melakukannya tsunade baa-chan" Tanya naruto was-was dengan teriak.

Seluruh pasukan hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yg mereka berdua bicarakan sampai-sampai naruto berteriak seperti itu.

"tidak, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya naruto" jawab tsunade menenangkan naruto yg ketakutan.

"syukurlah….. , tetapi kenapa tsunade baa-chan bisa sampai yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan dihukum mati" Tanya naruto merasa lega.

"ya., karena mereka sudah membantu memenangkan perang ini naruto dan juga orochimaru telah menyembuhkan luka-lukaku." Jawab tsunade.

"ooh, syukurlah kalau memang begitu, aku tidak memiliki beban sekarang. " kata naruto merasa lega karena tidak akan kehilangan sahabat sejatinya lagi.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari , ternyata mereka sudah sampai didekat gebang masuk desa konohagakure. Mereka semua terkejut dengan yg mereka lihat dihadapannya.

Semua orang yg ada didesa telah menunggu mereka di gerbang masuk menuju konohagakure.

"selamat datang kembali semuanya" ucap seluruh warga yg telah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"kami semua sudah pulaaaang" jawab seluruh pasukan dari konoha yg menuju perang.

Mereka semua berhamburan menuju keluarga mereka masing masing.

Naruto melihat iruka yg berdiri menatapnya menanti naruto menghampirinya.

"aku pulang iruka sensei" ucap naruto dengan terharu

"aku yakin kau bisa menepati janjimu untuk kembali dengan selamat naruto" ucap iruka juga terharu melihat naruto yg menangis dipangkuannya.

"wah wah rupanya tidak ada korban dalam peperangan saat ini ya, ternyata generasi yg sekarang memang luar biasa" kata seluruh warga yg ada didesa tersebut.

"yaa ini semua berkat kerja kerasku" jawab kiba dengan lantang tetapi langsung terkena hantaman pukulan dari tsunade.

"tidak, ini semua berkat naruto yg telah menyelamatkan dan manghidupkan korban yg telah meninggal." Jawab tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama seharusnya anda tidak perlu memukulku" ucap kiba meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yg telah dipukul oleh tsunade.

"itu salahmu sendiri sok kuat didepan semua orang" ucap Shino

"diam , aku tidak meminta jawabanmu" ucap kiba semakin kesal karena sejak tadi shino selalu menegurnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat kedua teman setimnya saling bertengkar.

"lalu kenapa orochimaru dan sasuke juga ada didesa ini" Tanya salah seorang warga dari konoha kepada Tsunade.

"itu karena mereka berdua juga anggota tim sasuke (yaitu Karin, juugo dan suigetsu) telah membantu pasukan aliansi shinobi memenangkan peperangan yg terjadi.

" jadi mereka tidak akan berkhianat kepada desa lagi" Tanya orang tadi merasa ragu.

"kurasa sudah tidak akan terjadi lagi" jawab tsunade

"bagus kalau begitu" ucap orans tadi.

**KEPERCAKAPAN NARUTO**

"hei naruto , jangan bermesraan dengan iruka dulu, apa kau tidak lapar setelah perang ini berakhir" Tanya paman Teuchi dan Ayame bersamaan.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar dan merasakan perutnya yg mulai keroncongan.

"ya, aku akan ma" perkataan naruto dipotong oleh konohamaru yg tiba-tiba menghalanginya.

"tunggu dulu naruto nii-chan , aku ingin bertarung denganmu" ucap konohamaru dengan lantang

Naruto merasa kesal dengan keberadaan konohamaru yg tiba-tiba menghalanginya untuk makan ramen kesukaannya.

"tuggu dulu Konohamaru , aku ingin memakan ramen kesukaanku dulu" jawab naruto dengan kesal

"tidak bisa!, sekarang aku tidak akan kalah denganmu meskipun naruto nii-chan sudah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi" ucap Konohamaru semakin lantang

"yah, apa boleh buat" ucap naruto dengan berat hati

"yosh, aku akan mengalahkanmu naruto nii-chan" ucap Konohamaru semangat.

"yah baiklah, sekarang ayo pergi dari sini dulu" ucap naruto sambil mendorong Konohamaru.

Seluruh orang sudah bercerai berai meninggalkan gerbang masuk konoha termasuk naruto yg ditantang oleh Konohamaru.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ditempat yg sepi tepatnya di pedalaman hutan konoha terlihat kedua orang yg sedang bertatapan satu sama lain. Orang itu tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Mereka terlihat sedang merapal sebuah jutsu dengan sangat serius.

**"oirike no jutsu" **ucap kedua-duanya bersamaan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

.

Hinata tidak ikiut dengan keluarganya menuju mansion Hyuuga untuk beristitahat melainkan menuju hutan seorang diri untuk menenangkan dirinya sesaat. Dia teringat akan janjinya untuk tidak selalu berada dibelakang naruto, dia berjanji bahwa setelah perang usai dia akan berjalan berdampingan dengan naruto, memegang tangan naruto dan berada disisi naruto.

"kira-kira berapa kali aku sudah berpegangan tangan dengan naruto-kun" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Memikirkan itu saja membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada suara orang lain dari dalam hutan.

"kira-kira siapa yg ada dilam hutan sekarang" Tanya hinata dalam hati seraya menuju tempat dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"haaaaaah , itu adalah perbedaan kesexiannya, siaaal aku kalah" kata Konohamaru merasa kecewa

"Naruto nii-chan selalu mengalahkanku terus padahal aku adalah rivalmu" ucap Konohamaru semakin kecewa dengan kekalahannya.

"jangan terus menyesali kekalahan Konohamaru, kau tidak akan bisa menang jika hanya menyesali kekalahanmu tanpa berlatih" kata Naruto dengan bijak.

"oh ya! aku hampir lupa, aku berjanji akan mengajarimu **Oodama Rasengan** setelah perang usai, sekarang apa kau mau berlatih **senjutsu**." Tanya naruto setelah mengingat janjinya kepada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru kembali bersemangat dengan mata yg berbinar-binar. . Sedangkan dilain sisi tepatnya dibalik semak-semak, sedang ada yg mengintip mereka berdua

"tentu aku ingin menguasai **Senjutsu dan Oodama Rasengan**" jawab konohmaru dengan gembira.

"ya baiklah kalau begitu" ucap naruto sambil menggigit jempolnya dan merapal sebuah segel.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" **ucap naruto menyebut nama jutsunya dan keluarlah sesosok katak raksasa.

"ada apa kau memanggilku lagi naruto, apa perangnya belum usai" Tanya katak tersebut yg tak lain adalah **Gamakichi.**

"tidak, sebenarnya perangnya sudah usai beberapa hari yg lalu tapi kita semua baru sampai kedesa hari ini." Jawab Naruto

"lantas untuk apa kau memanggilku" Tanya Gamakichi mulai kesal

"tenang saja dulu aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkan Konohamaru ke kakek tetua katak dan nenek Shima, aku ingin mereka mengajari senjutsu pada Konohamaru." Jawab naruto yg merasa Gamakichi mulai kesal akibat ulah naruto yg memanggilnya.

"jadi kau mau belajar senjutsu" Tanya Gamakichi pada Konohamaru dihadapannya

"ya" jawab Konohamaru semangat.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kau ikut aku" ucap Gamakichi mengulurkan tangannya pada Konohamaru

"baik" ucap Konohamaru seraya memegang tangan Gamakichi.

"baiklah sekarang kita pergi" ucap Gamakichi sambil memeluk Konohamaru dan merekapun menghilan dalam gumpalan asap.

"ternyata Naruto-kun sangat bijaksana" kata Hinata yg sejak tadi mengintip naruto dan Konohamaru.

"siapa disana?" Tanya naruto kepada orang yg bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak,

Hinata yg berada dibalik semak-semak mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah memerah.

"ooh ternyata kau Hinata" ucap naruto pada hinata

"ngomong-ngomong apa yg kau lakukan dibalik semak-semak Hinata" Tanya naruto pada Hinata yg sejak tadi hanya diam-diam saja.

Hinata yg mendengar pertanyaan naruto wajahnya semakin memerah.

"umm e-e-eto –e-eto" jawab hinata ragu-ragu.

"ohh aku sudah tau kau melakukan apa" ucap naruto.

Hinata yg mendengar perkataan naruto terkejut akan apa yg naruto ucapkan.

"apa naruto-kun tau kalau aku sejak tadi mengintipnya" Tanya hinata dalam hatinya.

"aku tahu kau sedang berlatih dan kau mendengar aku dan konohamaru disini jadi kau melihatnya bukan" Tanya naruto pada hinata yg melamun

Hinata merasa lega karena naruto tidak menganggap dirinya sedang mengintip naruto.

"i-iya" jawab hinata

"oh iya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah hampir sore, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku Hinata." Tanya Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata

Hinata yg melihat naruto mengulurkan tangannya sangat malu dan ragu-ragu untuk bergandengan dengannya.

Naruto merasa bahwa hinata masih belum ingin pulang , jadi dia hendak pulang duluan.

"ya sudah jika kau masih belum mau pulang, aku pulang dulu ya! jaa-ne hinata!" naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki tapi naruto tidak sempat melangkahkan kakinya karena hinata tiba-tiba mau pulang bersamanya.

"tu-tunggu naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada hinata untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. .. hinata sangat ragu untuk bergandengan tangan dengan naruto tapi akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan naruto meski sangat ragu-ragu.

"yosh mari kita pulang" ucap naruto

Mereka pun pulang bersama dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka sama sekali.

Setelah sampai dijalanan konoha, mereka bertemu dengan teman-temannya diantaranya ino yg sedang bersama dengan anggota setimnya.

"wah-wah mentang-mentang perang sudah usai mereka mulai berduaan" ucap Ino dengan nada menggoda pada Shikamaru dan Chouji seraya menunjuk hinata dan naruto yg berduaan.

Hinata yg mendengar ucapan Ino sangat malu sampai wajahnya semerah tomat. tetapi didalam hatinya hinata sangat senang jika berduaan dengan naruto.

"memangnya ada apa jika aku mengantarkan hinata pulang" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"yah tidak apa-apa sih, tapi apa kau memang berniat mengantarkan hinata pulang atau mau berduaan dengan hinata" Ino balik bertanya dan semakin menggoda mereka berdua.

"sudahlah Ino, sudah jelas naruto hanya ingin mengantar hinata pulang" ucap Shikamaru menghentikan godaan Ino.

"dan" lanjut shikamaru dan berbisik pada Ino.

"jika hinata sampai pingsan karena digoda olehmu siapa yg akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Shikamaru berbisik pada Ino.

"ya sudah kita pulang dulu Naruto, Hinata, jaa-nee" ucap ino bersamaan dengan Couji dan Shikamaru.

"huh syukurlah mereka sudah pergi, kalau tidak,, bisa-bisa Hinata sampai pingsan karena digoda oleh Ino" kata naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Merekapun sudah sampai didepan mansion Hyuuga, naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"sudah sampai hinata" ucap naruto

Hinata yg sejak diperjalanan tadi hanya melamun setelah digoda oleh Ino menjadi terkejut akan ucapan naruto yg tiba-tiba.

"i-iya terima kasih naruto-kun" jawab hinata

"ya sudah, karena sudah malam aku pulang dulu ya hinata" ucap naruto dan langsung melesat pergi.

Hinata hanya senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya berduaan dengan naruto.

Naruto yg melesat pergi menuju apartemennya berbalik arah dan langsung menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"paman miso ramen satu mangkuk!" ucap naruto meski belum sampai ketempatnya.

"ya" ucap paman teuchi.

Setelah sampai naruto langsung duduk. Karena memang sudah malam jadi tidak heran jika kedai ranmen ichiraku sepi .

"ini pesanannya" ucap Ayame.

"wah ! aku merasa sangat lapar sekarang" ucap naruto sangat gembira dan langsung melahap ramennya bagai bijuu yg mengamuk.

"terimakasih atas makananya" ucap naruto

"ngomong-ngomong naruto, apa yg kau lakukan saat berduaan tadi? Apa kau membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu dengannya" Tanya Ayame mulai menggoda.

"tidak, aku hanya mengantarkannya pulang"jawab naruto dengan santai.

Setelah keluar dari kedai ramen naruto berjalan – jalan mengelilingi desa konoha, ternyata masih banyak yg berlalu lalang dijalan meski sudah malam. Dan banyak pula yg menyapa naruto karena naruto yg sekarang bukan haya diakui tetapi dipuja bagaikan rikudou sennin kedua.

"kira-kira apa yg dilakukan hinata saat ini ya?, mingkin dia sudah tidur." Ucap naruto dalam hati.

"aku ingin tau dia melakukan apa sekarang" ucap naruto dalam hatinya dan melesat pergi menuju mansion hyuuga.

Naruto melihat ada seseorang di halaman depan mansion hyuuga.

"siapa yg sedang berlatih malam-malam begini" Tanya naruto kepada hatinya sendiri

"itu kan hinata" ucap naruto terkejut melihat hinata berlatih malam-malam sendirian.

Diapun menghampiri hinata yg sedang berlatih.

"yo hinata , mengapa kau masih berlatih , padahal kau sudah kuat dan perang sudah usai." Tanya naruto pada hinata yg sedang berlatih.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut akan sosok yg berada di belakangnya.

"na-naruto-kun" ucap hinata dalam hatinya sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba naruto ada dibelakangnya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa naruto-kun , aku ha-hanya ingin bertambah kuat" ucap hinata menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"ooh" naruto terlihat kagum pada hinata yg berlatih malam-malam.

"yosh, baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan berlatih mulai besok" ucap naruto semangat.

" t-tapi untuk apa naruto-kun berlatih lagi , pa-padahal naruto-kun sudanh sangat kuat" tanya hinata

"aku hanya ingin bertambah kuat" jawab naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya hinata" ucap naruto dan langsung melesat pergi dengan sangat cepat.

Hinata kembali dibuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

**TBC**

** CUKUP SEKIAN DULU CHAPTER 2 NYA NANTIKAN CHAPTER 3 YG BERJUDUL (BERKELANA) WAH WAH KAYAK JUDULNYA RHOMA IRAMA ITU DONG. YA SUDAH JIKA MENURUT ANDA SAYA KELAMAAN UPDATE TEGUR ATAU HUBUNGI SAYA DI NOMOR HP SAYA INI = 085232099675**

**Review dan saran akan sangat membuat saya menjadi semangat untuk update**


	3. Chapter 3

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 3 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Pairing = naruto and hinata**

**Disclainer = naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning = banyak kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dikarenakan melihat hinata yg berlatih malam-malam naruto menjadi termotivasi juga untuk berlatih yg lebih keras agar bisa menjado shinobi yg lebih kuat,meski dirinya sudah sangat kuat.**

**Chapter 3**

Rembulan yg Berjaya dimalam hari kini harus digantikan sang surya yg berkuasa dipagi sampai sore hari.

Meski masih sangat pagi ternyata pemuda berambut kuning sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dia terlihat sedang mencemaskan hal yg akan terjadi. Tapi hal itu langsung ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi berjalan-jalan mengitari desanya dipagi hari. tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, dia melupakan pelindung dahi yg berlambangkan desa konoha di tempat tidurnya. Dia pun kembali dan mengambilnya. Setelah dia mengambil dan memasang pelindung dahi tersebut eret-erat diapun berjalan keluar rumah untuk melihat-lihat desa yg pernah hancur akibat serangan pain yg sudah sangat lama sekali. Diapun berjalan santai memandangi seluruh wilayah dikonoha.

Banyak warga yg juga sedang mencari udara segar dipagi hari menyapa dirinya yg berjalan santai dengan tangan yg berada dibelakang kepalanya. Diapun hanya menjawab hangat seluruh warga yg menyapanya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang kunoichi yg juga temannya, teman yg membangkitkan semangatnya saat perang terjadi. Diapun menyapa kearahnya.

"hooi hinata" ucap naruto seraya berjalan kearahnya dengan agak sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Hinata hanya celingak-celinguk mencari orang yg menyapanya, dia pun terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui orang yg menyapanya adalah naruto.

"naruto-kun" ucap hinata seraya membalikkan kepalanya membelakangi naruto dengan muka yg mulai memerah.

Naruto hanya bingung akan tingkah hinata yg mulai berubah saat dirinya berada didekatnya. "kau kenapa hinata, apa kau tidak suka aku berada didekatmu?" Tanya naruto kepada hinata yg sejak dirinya berada didekatnya mulai bertingkah aneh.

"ti-tidak naruto-kun"ucap hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap naruto secara langsung,

"atau aku menganggumu ya? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja agar tidak mengganggu" Tanya naruto kepada hinata yg mukanya mulai agak memerah seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"ti-tidak naruto-kun, k-kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali" ucap hinata untuk mencegah naruto yang pergi dari hadapannya.

"syukurlah kalau aku tidak mengganggumu" ucap naruto mulai merasa lega karena tidak mengganggu hinata.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh" Tanya naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut akan pertanyaan naruto, apakah dia harus mengulang ucapannya kepada naruto saat invasi pain bahwa dia menyukainya.

"i-i-itu" ucap hinata sangat gugup. Tapi ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar ada orang lain menyapa mereka berdua.

"woooi naruto, hinata" teriak orang tersebut dari kejauhan.

Mereka berdua hanya melihat kearah orang yg memanggilnya tersebut.

"Tenten" ucap naruto memandangi Tenten yg berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"syukurlah ada Tenten-san" ucap hinata didalam hatinya.

Tenten pun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa. . Dia hanya ngos-ngosan Setelah sampai dihadapan mereka berdua.

"tenangkan dirimu dulu Tenten-san" kata hinata kepada tenten yg terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"ada apa Tenten, kenapa kau sampai tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" Tanya naruto kepada Tenten yg sudah mulai lebih baik daripada tadi yg ngos-ngosan.

"sebenarnya aku ada tugas dari Tsunade-sama untuk memberitahukan kepada seluruh rookie 12 bahwa nanti ada pengumuman tentang hokage selanjutnya." Ucap Tenten yg sudah tidak ngos-ngosan.

"memangnya siapa Hokage selanjutnya?" Tanya hinata penasaran

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau siapa yg akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya." Ucap Tenten

"memangnya Tsunade baa-chan tidak memberitaumu" Tanya naruto sangat penasaran.

"tidak" jawab tenten.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"eeeh kenapa naruto sangat terburu-buru seperti itu" Tanya Tenten kepada Hinata.

"a-aku juga tidak tau" jawab hinata.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto terlihat melompat-lompat diatas perumahan penduduk dengan sangat terburu-buru menuju kantor hokage yg baru selesai direnovasi. Langkanya tarhenti saat sudah sampai dimenara hokage, tapi dia berlari lagi menuju ruangan hokage.

setelah sampai diruangan hokage Dia langsung membuka pintu ruangan hokage dengan keras karena tergesa-gesa.

Tsunade yg melihat hal itu langsung naik darah.

"setidaknya kau ketuk dulu pintunya naruto" ucap Tsunade marah

"go-gomen Tsunade baa-chan, aku sangat terburu-buru" kata naruto menenangkan Tsunade yg marah padanya.

"memangnya ada apa kau jadi sangat terburu-buru seperti itu" Tanya Tsunade yg sudah mulai menghilangkan rasa marahnya kepada naruto.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yg menjadi Hokage selanjutnya" ucap naruto kepada hokage yg duduk dihadapannya.

"memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" Tanya Tsunade

"aku hanya penasaran" jawab naruto

"aku tidak dapat memberitaukannya padamu naruto" ucap Tsunade

"ayolah Tsunade baa-chan" ucap naruto merengek kepada Tsunade bagaikan kucing minta makan.

"tidak" ucap Tsunade tegas

"ayolah hanya padaku saja" ucap Naruto semakin merengek.

"tidak" ucap Tsunade juga semakin tegas.

'AYOLAH"

"TIDAK"

"ayolah"

"aku bilang tidak tetap tidak naruto!" ucap Tsunade mulai marah lagi.

"ya sudah kalau begitu" ucap naruto menyerah.

Tsunade hanya bingung karena naruto tidak lagi memaksanya.

"tapi aku hanya ingin meminya izin untuk berlatih diluar desa" ucap naruto

"kalau Cuma itu aku izinkan" ucap tsunade mulai tenang.

Naruto terlihat sangat senang akan ucapan Tsunade tersebut.

"memangnya berapa lama kau akan berlatih diluar desa?" Tanya Tsunade pada naruto yg hanya kegirangan.

"lima tahun" jawab naruto dengan perasaan bahagia yg tidak berlangsung lama.

"LIMA TAHUN KATAMU" teriak tsunade

"tenang dulu tsunade baa-chan" kata naruto menenangkan tsunade yg berteriak.

"tidak aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu" ucap Tsunade

"memangnya kenapa Tsunade baa-chan" Tanya naruto

" itu terlalu lama bodoh" teriak Tsunade

"tapi tadi kau mengizinkanku" ucap naruto kecewa

"itu karena tadi kau tidak memberitauku berapa lama kau berlatih" ucap tsunade dengan nada yg tinggi.

"hanya lima tahun" rengek naruto

"tidak" ucap tsunade

"empat tahun" ucap naruto

"tidak" ucap tsunade

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika hanya tiga tahun" Tanya naruto.

"tetap tidak naruto" ucap Tsunade.

"ayolah Tsunade baa-chan" naruto kembali merengek.

"lagipula kenapa kau harus berlatih lagi naruto, kau sudah sangat kuat sekarang" Tanya Tsunade

"itu karena aku melihat temanku berlatih sangat keras, dan juga aku ingin menjadi seperti ero-sannin" jawab naruto dengan membanggakan dirinya.

"maksudmu kau mau mengintip seluruh wanita yg ada di desa-desa lain" Tanya Tsunade mulai agak marah kembali.

"bukan-bukan begitu maksudku" ucap naruto untuk menenangkan Tsunade yg salah sangka padanya.

"lalu untuk apa kau berlatih diluar desa" Tanya Tsunade merasa heran

"aku ingin berlatih seperti ero sannin yg berkelana kesana kemari" ucap naruto

"baiklah , kalau memang begitu aku izinkan. Tapi ingat hanya tiga tahun dan tidak lebih naruto" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto merasa senang karena Tsunade menuruti permintaannya.

"arigatou Tsunade baa-chan" ucap naruto merasa senang.

"tapi ada satu hal, jika kau menjadi benar-benar ero seperti jiraiya aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai warga konohagakure." Ucap tsunade kepada naruto.

"ya-ya" ucap naruto.

"satu saja cukup NARUTOOO" teriak tsunade

"mulai kapan kau akan meninggalkan desa?" Tanya Tsunade

"besok" jawab naruto santai

"BESOK" tsunade kembali teriak

"baiklah aku pergi dulu Tsunade baa-chan" ucap naruto meninggalkan ruangan hokage untuk meninggalkan omelan Tunade.

"w-wooi tunggu naruto aku belum selesai bicara" ucap tsunade, tapi sia-sia karena naruto tidak mendengarkannya.

"padahal kau yg akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya naruto" ucap Tsunade berbisik setelah naruto terasa sudah jauh.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

naruto sudah berada diluar menara hokage, dia bejalan santai menuju rumahnya, tapi belum sampai lima meter dari menara hokage, ada yg memanggil namanya.

"woi naruto" teriak orang tersebut

"oh ternyata kau kiba" ucap naruto setengah berteriak kepada Kiba yg menuju kepadanya menunggangi Akamaru.

Ternyata itu adalah Kiba dan juga anggota timnya yaitu Shino dan juga Hinata, mereka terlihat mendekati naruto.

Hinata terlihat malu-malu saat sudah berada didekat Naruto.

"apa kau tidak diberitau bahwa kita disuruh berkumpul untuk mendengar siapa hokage selanjutnya?" Tanya kiba.

"aku sudah diberitau oleh tenten" jawab Naruto

"lau kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam ruangan hokage" Tanya kiba mulai penasaran.

"aku hanya ingin pulang saja" jawab naruto.

"apa kau tidak mau berkumpul naruto" Tanya kiba kembali semakin penasaran.

"aku sudah bertanya pada Tsunade baa-chan tapi dia tidak memberitauku, sekarang aku ingi pulang" jawab Naruto seraya meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"he-hei tunggu Naruto" ucap kiba namun sia-sia karena naruto sudah jauh.

"cepat sekali dia" ucap Shino

"biarlah ayo sekarang kita masuk" ucap kiba.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruangan Mereka bertiga sudah sampai, kiba mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage.

"masuk" teriak Tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

Merekapun masuk kedalam ruangan hokage.

"kemana yg lain hokage-sama" Tanya hinata kepada tsunade.

"tunggulah, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang."

Merekapun menunggu tapi tidak terlalu lama, ada yg mengetuk pintu.

"masuk" ucap tsunade.

Ternyata itu adalah shikamaru dan teman setimnya.

"ada keperluan apa anda memangil semua rookie 12 kemari tsunade-sama" Tanya Shikamaru pada Tsunade.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan kepada kalian semua" jawab Tsunade.

Yg lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang bersama,Tak berselang lama ada yg mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage lagi.

"masuk" ucap hokage pada orang yg berada diluar ruangan hokage.

"ternyata tu adalah sakura dan dan seluruh anggota tim Neji.

Dan akhirnya hampir semua seluruh Rokie 12 berkumpul diruangan hokage sehingga mengakibatkan keadaan yg sangat sempit menjadi semakin sempit.

"tinggal naruto dan sasuke yg tidak datang" ucap shikamaru.

"mereka berdua pasti datang paling belakang" ucap ino pada shikamaru.

"mereka selalu merepotkan" dengus shikamaru.

"baiklah bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya" Tanya Tsunade pada anggota rookie 12 yg hadir.

"tapi naruto dan sasuke belum hadir" ucap sakura.

"mereka tidak akan datang" ucap Tsunade meyakini semuanya.

"tapi kenapa mereka tidak akan datang" Tanya Kiba.

"aku tidak tau pasti tapi yg jelas mereka tidak akan datang" jawab Tsunade.

"tapi Naruto-kun pasti datang" ucap Hinata pada Tsunade.

"naruto sudah datang lebih dulu dari kalian semua." Ucap tsunade pada semuannya yg hadir untuk cepat memulai pembicaraannya.

"baiklah akan kumulai pembicaraannya" ucap tsunade angkat bicara.

"baik" ucap semua yg hadir didalam ruangan hokage yg cukup itu.

"jadi sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan kalian semua ada hal penting yg ingin kuberitau kepada kalian semua, yaitu siapa calon hokage selanjutnya."

"tapi untuk apa Tsunade-sama mengumpulkan kami jika hanya memberitaukan akan hal itu, anda bisa memberitau satu orang dan orang tersebut akan bicara pada yg lainnya kan, ini benar-benar merepotkan" ucap shikamaru

"tujuannya adalah agar kalian semua bisa tau pasti kepastiannya" jawab Tsunade.

"jadi siapa yg akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Neji

"aku sebenarnya akan memberitaukan hal itu pada kalian semua sekarang, tapi dengan terpaksa aku membatalkannya karena kalian semua tidak lengkap" ucap Tsunade.

"jadi karena tidak ada Naruto anda membatalkannya" Tanya Shikamaru

"ya bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Tsunade dengan nada yg santai.

"dia benar-benar sangat merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

"aku akan menjemputnya dan meyeretnya kesini" ucap Neji seraya akan melangkah keluar dari ruangan hokage tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"percuma" bentak tsunade.

Neji hanya diam ketika Tsunade membentaknya.

"sebenarnya naruto akan meninggalkan desa ini besok" ucap Tsunade.

Semua Rookie 12 terkejut bukan main akan perkataan Tsunade.

"untuk apa dia meninggalkan desa, apa dia ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke" Tanya neji dengan kasar.

"dia bilang dia akan berlatih selama tiga tahun dan dia akan meninggalkan desa mulai besok" jawab tsunade.

"itu benar-benar semangat masa muda tapi kenapa naruto-kun meninggalkan desa selama tiga tahun lamanya" Tanya Lee.

"dia bilang dia termotivasi dari sahabatnya yg berlatih sangat keras dimalam hari" jawab Tsunade pada Lee.

Hinata yg sejak tadi diam menjadi terkejut akan ucapan Tsunade.

"mungkinkah Naruto-kun" ucap hinata dalam hatinya seraya mengingat kembali kejadiannya kemarin malam dengan naruto.

**Flashback on**

"kenapa kau berlatih malam-malam begini Hinata, kau kan sudah kuat dan perang sudah usai"Tanya naruto

"a-aku ha-hanya ingin bertambah kuat n-naruto-kun"jawab hinata.

Naruto terlihat sangat kagum akan sifat hinata yg masih ingin bertambah kuat.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok aku juga akan berlatih lebih keras lagi" ucap naruto.

"t-tapi kenapa n-naruto-kun masih ingin berlatih padahal naruto-kun sudah sangat kuat" Tanya Hinata

"aku hanya ingin bertambah kuat" jawab naruto.

**Flashback off**

"inikah maksud naruto-kun kemarin malam" Tanya hinata dalam hatinya.

"ke-kenapa naruto-kun harus berlatih selama tiga tahun" Tanya hinata untuk pertama kalinya pada tsunade.

"aku juga tidak tau akan alasannya memilih tiga tahun" jawab tsunade.

Hinata terlihat sangat kecewa memikirkan naruto yg akan meninggalkan desa selama tiga tahun.

"baiklah sekarang aku sudah megatakan bahwa Naruto akan pergi dari desa selama tiga tahun mulai besok, sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ucap tsunade pada semua rookie 12 yg hadir.

"baik" jawab semuanya.

Merekapun berhamburan keluar dari ruangan hokage dan yg paling terakhir adalah Hinata dan Neji.

"mari kita pulang Hinata-sama" ucap neji pada hinata yg melamun.

"ya" ucap hinata ragu-ragu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hari sudah pagi, bulan sudah berganti menjadi matahari, dan warga didesa konohagakure sudah terlihat melakukan aktivitasnya dipagi hari.

Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan juga sudah siap untuk meninggalkan desa tercintanya selama tiga tahun lamanya. Diapun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan santai menuju gerbang masuk dan juga gerbang untuk keluar dari desa konohagakure.

Banyak warga yg menyapanya dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sebelum sampai didepan gerbang konohagakure dia menyempatkan diri untuk makan ramen kesukaannya dikedai yg merupakan langganannya sejak kecil. Dia pun masuk kedalam kedai ichiraku tersebut. kedai tersebut masih sepi karena masih pagi dan juga makan ramen pagi-pagi akan mengakibatkan sakit perut, tapi dia sudah kebal akan hal itu.

Diapun duduk tanpa ditemani seorangpun,dan mulai memesan ramen kesukaannya.

"paman miso ramen satu mangkuk" ucap naruto memesan dengan sangat semangat.

"ya" ucap paman teuchi.

Tak seberapa lama…

"silahkan" ucap Ayame memberikan ramen pesanannya.

"eh ternyata kau naruto" ucap Ayame pada naruto.

"ya" ucap naruto seraya memakan ramen kesukaan yg dipesannya.

"aku dengar kau akan meninggalkan desa" Tanya Ayame.

Naruto terkejut akan ucapannya.

"darimana kau tau Ayame nii-chan" naruto balik bertanya.

"dari teman-temanmu" jawab Ayame.

"ooh" ucap Naruto meski masih heran darimana teman-temannya megetahui akan hal itu.

"aku memang akan meninggalkan desa" ucap naruto menjawab pertanyaa Ayame yg tadi, seraya mengembalikan mangkuknya dan membayar ramennya lalu melangkah keluar kedai ramen tersebut.

"terimakasih makanannya paman" ucap naruto seraya berlari menuju gerbang konohagakure.

Naruto terlihat sudah sangat dekat dengan gerbang dan diapun terkejut melihat seluruh teman-temannya menunggu dirinya digerbang tersebut. Narutopun menghampiri teman-temannya.

"kenapa lama sekali naruto, kami sudah menunggu sejak tadi" ucap Kiba pada naruto.

"ka-kalian menungguku" ucap naruto sangat terharu.

"ya kami sudah lama menunggumu meski ini sangat membosankan" ucap shikamaru

Naruto terlihat sangat terharu akan hal itu tapi dia bertindak bagai biasa-biasa saja.

"jadi kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan desa, naruto?" Tanya sakura.

"ya , aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku" jawab naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"selamat berjuang naruto-kun" ucap lee.

"ya" jawab naruto mantab.

"baiklah aku akan pergi dari sekarang, jangan lupakan aku ya teman-teman, dan ngomong-ngomong dimana sasuke" Tanya naruto.

"dia masih sibuk , diakan sudah menjadi anbu mulai sekarang , apa kau tidak tau akan hal itu.?" Jawab serta Tanya teman-temannya.

"tidak aku benar-benar tidak tau akan hal itu" ucap naruto.

"baiklah! , selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa tiga tahun lagi tema-teman" ucap naruto hendak meninggalkan desanya, tapi sepertinya harus ditunda setelah melihat kepulan asap yg tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"aku tidak tahan lagi" ucap orang didalam kepulan asap tersebut.

Setelah kepulan asap tersebut mulai hilang ternyata orang itu adalah…..

"konohamaru" ucap naruto terkejut akan kembalinya konohamaru dan gamakichi dari gunung myoubokuzan.

"kenapa kau sudah pulang konohamaru" Tanya Naruto pada konohamaru

Teman-temannya hanya tidak mengerti kenapa konohamaru bisa muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"naruto nii-chan aku tidak tahan jika hanya makan serangga setiap harinya" jawab konohamaru.

"eeh" konohamaru terkejut akan keberadaan seluruh Rookie 12 didepan gerbang konohagakure.

"kenapa semua ada disini" Tanya Konohamaru pada Naruto.

"ooh teman-temanku hanya memberi salam perpisahan" jawab naruto.

"memangnya naruto nii-chan mau kemana" Tanya konohamaru

"aku akan meninggalkan desa selama tiga tahu untuk berlatih" jawab naruto.

"boleh aku ikut" pinta Konohamaru

"tidak kau tidak boleh tidak ikut bersamaku" jawab naruto.

Konohamaru hanya mengerutkan kening atas jawaban naruto.

" ya sudah jika aku tidak boleh ikut aku akan kembali untuk berlatih juga" ucap Konohamaru

"ayo Gamakichi" ucap konohamaru pada Gamakichi.

"hah sekarang sudah mau kembali" Tanya Gamakichi heran.

"ya" jawab konohamaru.

"yah baiklah" ucap Gamakichi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto hanya tersenyum akan tingkah konohamaru yg tidak mau kalah darinya.

"yah terpaksa aku mengulang perkataan yg tadi teman-teman" ucap naruto pada teman-temannya.

"selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa teman-teman" ucap naruto mengulang perkataannya yg tadi pada teman-temannya, seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"sampai jumpa naruto-kun" ucap lee

"sampai jumpa tiga tahun lagi naruto" ucap kiba.

"kita akan bertemu lagikan naruto-kun" Tanya hinata seperti berbisik, tapi naruto dapat mendengarkannya.

"ya , tentu kita akan bertemu lagi" jawab naruto dan berlari meniggalkan teman-temannya.

**TBC**

**CUKUP SEKIAN DULU CHAPTER 3 NYA CHAPTER 4 AKAN MENCERITAKAN TEMAN-TEMAN NARUTO SETELAH DIA PERGI, DAN KEMBALINYA NARUTO MUNGKIN AKAN ADA DICHAPTER 5 ATAU 6.**

**REVIEW DAN SARAN ANDA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK SAYA.**

**JIKA TERLALU LAMA UPDATE BISA HUBUNGI NO HP SAYA 085232099675, DICHAPTER 2 YG LALU SAYA MENGIRA TIDAK ADA YG BACA JADI AGAK LAMA UPDATE. JADI JIKA SUDAH TERLALU LAMA MOHON DIHUBUNGI ATAU SMS AJA YAA**

**TERIMAKASIH BAGI YG SUDAH MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW FANFIC SAYA.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 4 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Pairing = naruto and hinata**

**Disclainer = naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning = banyak kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mohon maaf bila saya kelamaan update dan tidak membalas review nya, sebenarnya saya sudah bilang mau update minggu itu tapi karena masalah pulsa jadi diundur sampai hari ini (****AKU NGGAK PUNYA PULSA)****, dan satu hal update yg sekarang ini benar-benar mengakibatkan kanker (kantong kering) karena saya tidak memakai paket internet jadinya habis banyak pulsaku .**

**Dan satu hal lagi ! saya mohon maaf bila dichapter kali ini ceritanya dipersingkat karena untuk mempercepat fanficnya. Fanfic ini mungkin akan sampai puluhan chapter karena menceritakan sampai ke kehidupan naruto berkeluarga. Dan dichapter ini alur ceritanya sangat cepat , jadi mohon maaf bila banyak yg tidak suka. Saya sangat mengharap review dan saran dari para pembaca.**

**Bila ada perlu HUB:085232099675.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kepergian naruto dari desa KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO membuat desa tersebut seakan akan sepi karena kepergian sang pahlawan dunia shinobi dan juga pembawa perdamaian bagi seluruh dunia shinobi.

Sudah **2 tahun ** semenjak naruto meninggalkan desa tapi masih belum juga ada kabar darinya semenjak kepergiannya.

Panas mulai mencekam, Matahari sudah berada ditengah-tengah langit menandakan sekarang sudah siang hari. Hari yg sangat panas dimana biasanya para shinobi sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih tapi berbeda untuk sekarang.

Disebuah taman didesa konoha, terlihat para kunoichi antara lain Ino,Hinata,Sakura,Tenten yg sedang berkumpul bersama sedang membicarakan sesuatu….

"Memangnya masih belum ada kabar tentang naruto ya?" Tanya salah satu kunoichi tersebut yg tak lain adalah Ino Yamanaka pada teman-temannya yg masih ngobrol secara masing-masing..

"aku juga masih belum menerima kabar tentangnya" jawab Tenten menggelengkan kepala.

"jadi belum ada kabar ya" ucap Ino tampak cemas mendengar jawaban dari Tenten karena sudah lama Naruto tidak member kabar apapun pada konoha.

"apa mungkin" ucap Ino mengeja ucapannya karena ragu untuk mengucapkannya pada teman-temannya.

"mungkin apa Ino" Tanya Sakura yg terlihat sangat penasaran akan apa yg akan diucapkan oleh Ino selanjutnya.

"apa mungkin Naruto mati dalam latihannya diluar sana" ucap Ino ragu-ragu dengan nada yg sangat rendah sehingga seperti berbisik pada teman-temannya.

Hinata yg mendengar ucapan Ino tersentak kaget, dia terlihat sangat cemas akan keadaan naruto yg berlatih selama 2 tahun lamanya. Dan dia sangat cemas karena selama 2 tahun ini Naruto sama sekali tidak memberi kabar pada konoha tentang keberadaannya maupun kapan dia akan pulang kedesanya.

"apa yg kau pikirkan Ino, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Lagipula dia telah mengalahkan madara dan menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi jadi tidak mungkin kalau Naruto akan mati terbunuh oleh ninja biasa dalam latihannya." Ucap Sakura tidak mempercayai tentang pendapat yg ino berikan.

"benar juga ya!" kata Ino merasa pendapatnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"lagipula dia tidak akan menyerah semudah yg orang pikirkan dan juga dia kan sudah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi jadi tidak akan ada orang yg mampu membunuhnya. Mungkin semua orang didunia shinobi sangat menghormatinya dan dia betah untuk berlama-lama dinegara lain" ucap Tenten pada teman-teman kunoichi seangkatan dengan dirinya.

"itu juga tidak akan mungkin Tenten, Naruto itu tipe orang yg tidak suka dipuja-puja orang, jadi dia tidak akan betah berlama-lama jika orang-orang dari negara lain sangat menghormati dirinya.!". ino juga tidak mempercayai akan pendapat dari Tenten.

"yah…. Itu ada benarnya juga sih" ucap Tenten meng-iyakan pendapat Ino.

"kalian ini hanya berpendapat tentang pendapat masing-masing, lagipula Naruto sudah bilang akan berlatih selama 3 tahun jadi masih sangat lama untuk dia pulang." Tegur sakura pada teman-temannya yg berbicara tentang pendapat masing-masing.

Hinata hanya diam mendengar pendapat masing-masing temannya, tapi dipikirannya dia bertanya-tanya dimana Naruto berlatih sekarang dan akan menjadi kuat seperti apa naruto jika dia sudah pulang.

"benar juga dia akan berlatih selama tiga tahun , jadi masih tiggal satu tahun lagi ya…." ucap Tenten seraya memandang langit yg cerah.

"kira-kira akan seperti apa jadinya jika Naruto sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Ino sangat penasaran akan penampilan Naruto jika sudah pulang dari latihannya.

"mungkin dia akan menjadi semakin bodoh karena sudah 2 tahun kita tidak melihat kebodohan dan kecerobohannya" jawab sakura.

"mungkin juga dia akan langsung memakan Ramen Ichiraku kesukaannya jika dia sudah pulang nanti" jawab Tenten memberikan pendapatnya tentang kedatangan Naruto.

"yah mungkin pendapat kalian benar semua" ucap Ino mengiyakan seluruh pendapat teman-temannya.

"bagaimana menurutmu Hinata" Tanya Tenten pada Hinata yg sejak tadi diam tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

Hinata sadar dari lamunannya terkejut akan pertanyaan Tenten dan asal menjawab seperti apa yg dinginkan oleh kata hatinya.

"mungkin Naruto-kun akan menjadi sangat kuat dari sebelumnya dan mungkin akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya menggantikan Tsunade-sama" jawab hinata.

Seluruh teman-temannya terkejut akan jawaban Hinata. Semuanya jadi diam tanpa kata karena memikirkan akan seperti apa jika Naruto sudah pulang.

"mungkin kau benar juga Hinata, dia kan sudah melampaui seluruh kage dan sekarang malah ditambah berlatih lagi, jadi tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan naruto." Ucap Sakura percaya akan jawaban Hinata.

Belum sempat yg lain berkomentar tentang pendapat -tiba Lee dan Neji datang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka, para kunoichi terlihat tidak senang akan kedatangan mereka berdua. Lee yg merasa para kunoichi menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu memutuskan untuk pergi tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena Neji malah menginginkan yg sebaliknya.

"maaf telah mengganggu Hinata-sama, tapi bolehkah kami bergabung" Tanya Neji pada seluruh kunoichi dihadapannya dengan penoh hormat seperti biasa pada Hinata.

"kau tidak dingin seperti biasanya Neji, memangnya apa yg telah terjadi padamu dalam dua tahun terakhir ini?" Tanya Tenten sangat heran akan tingkah neji yg memulai pembicaraan tidak seperti semestinya.

"itu kuartikan sebagai jawaban ya atas pertanyaanku" ucap Neji mengiyakan petanyaannya sendiri.

"ya ya kalian boleh bergabung" ucap Ino.

"terimakasih telah mengizinkan kami bergabug Ino-san" ucap lee seraya duduk tapi sedikit menjauh dari para kunoichi untuk menjaga jarak dengan gadi-gadis dihadapannya.

Neji pun duduk disebelah Lee yg sedikit menjaga jarak dari para kunoichi tersebut.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Neji" ucap Tenten kesal karena Neji tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"hmmmph pertanyaan yg mana?" Tanya Neji pura-pura tidak mengerti akan maksud dari Tenten.

"mengapa kau tidak dingin seperti biasanya" ucap tenten semakin kesal.

"mungkin karena hari ini sangat panas" jawab Neji asal dengan seseorang ygbercanda.

Seluruh kunoichi tak terkecuali Lee yg mendengar candaan Neji terkejut karena baru kali ini mereka mendengar Neji bercanda.

"kenapa kalian semua menjadi terkejut begitu" Tanya Neji heran melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"memangnya apa yg terjadi padamu sampai kami mendengar kau bercanda untuk pertama kalinya Neji?" Tanya Tenten semakin penasaran akan hal yg terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Seluruh kunoichi yg lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka menanyakan hal yg sama.

"ini karena berkah hidup dua kali oleh Naruto" jawab Neji menjadi dingin seperti biasanya.

"jadi apa yg terjadi padamu di alam sana" Tanya Ino sangat penasaran sekali hal seperti apa yg telah menimpa niji .

"itu…

**Flashback on **

"dimana ini" Tanya neji pada dirinya sendiri

Terlihat seperti sebuah gurun atau wilayah yg sangat gelap gulita.

"aku sudah mati rupanya" ucap Neji menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Dia mencari-cari penerang sampai dia melihat sebuah cahaya didepan matanya, dia pun menghampiri sumber cahaya tersebut dan akhirnya terkejut dengan apa yg dilihatnya…..

"kau sudah kemari rupanya Neji" ucap orang yg ada di hadapan Neji.

"a-ayah" ucap neji sangat terkejut melihatorang yg tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri , dia terlhat sangat senang sampai ingin meneteskan air mata.

"mengapa kau menyusulku kesini neji?" tanya orang tersebut yg ternyata adalah ayah neji yaitu Hyuuga Hizashi.

"aku mati melindungi Hinata-sama semampuku" jawab Neji.

Neji seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada ayahnya tapi dia ragu kalau ayahnya akan kecewa akan apa yg dia perbuat dahulu .

"ini akan menjadi pembucaraan yg sangat panjang, jadi jika kau mau menanyakan sesuatu ucapkanlah" ucap Hizashi mengerti bahwa Neji ingi bertanya sesuatu.

"apa yg sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu ayah?" Tanya Neji

"jadi kau penasaran akan kejadian waktu itu Neji, tapi bukankah Hiashi-sama sudah memberikan kebenarannya padamu?" ayahnya balik bertanya pada neji.

"memang benar kalau Hiashi-sama sudah memberikan gulungan yg berisi akan kebenaran itu padaku dan aku percaya akan hal itu karena yg menulis gulungan tersebut adalah kau ayah" jawab neji

"jadi kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku" Tanya Hizashi tidak mengerti akan maksud neji.

"aku hanya ingin mendengar yg lebih jelas darimu ayah" ucap Neji.

"jadi sebenarnya waktu itu….

Shinobi yg telah mencoba menculik Hinata-sama telah dibunuh oleh Hiashi sama, tapi kumogakure tidak mengakui penculikan terhadap Hinata-sama. Cuma pembunuhan dari ninja tersebut yg menjadi masalah, dan membuat tuntutan yg tidak masuk akal. Mereka menginginkan mayat Hiashi-sama dan jika tidak dipenuhi maka kumogakure mengancan akan terjadi tersebut dibahas bersama dengan hokage-sama.

Untuk mencegah terjadinya perang , Hiashi-sama rela menyerahkan dirinya agar tidak terjadi perang.

Tapi klan Hyuuga mengerti maksud dari Kumogakure menginginkan mayat Hiashi-sama. Kumogakure menginginkan kekuatan Byakugan.

Jadi sebagai gantinya aku menyerahkan diri karena aku mempunyai segel kutukan, jika aku yg menyerahkan diri pada Kumogakure maka kekuatannya akan tersegel.

Tapi Hiashi-sama tidak menginginkan hal itu sampai aku memukulnya sampai dia tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

Dan akhirnya aku pergi untuk menyerahkan diri pada kumogakure.

Aku benci pada souke dan aku tidak berniat melindungi Souke, tapi aku berniat melindungi saudara kandungku sendiri. Karena itu aku ingin kau melindungi Hinata-sama atas kehendakmu sendiri Neji" ucap Hizashi menceritakan masa lalunya.

"aku melindingi Hinata-sama atas kehendakku sendiri, dulu aku sangat benci pada souke karena telah membunuh ayahku sampai ada orang yg membuatku sadar dan Hiashi sama memberitahukan keberanarannya padaku, jadi sekarang aku mengerti maksud ayah mati demi saudara sendiri" ucap Neji

Tiba-tiba datang cahaya kehijauan menyelimutu tubuh neji sontak Neji kaget akan apa yg terjadi padanya.

"apa ini?" Tanya Neji

"sepertinya terlalu cepat bagimuuntuk datang kesini, masih banyak yg harus kau lakukan Neji" ucap Hizashi Hyuuga.

**Flashback off**

"jadi aku merasa sudah tidak ada beban didunia ini dan aku merasa sangat bebas" ucap neji.

"jadi itu yg menyebabkanmu berubah dan kalau tidak salah orang yg mengubahmu adalah Naruto kan?" Tanya Tenten.

"ya begitulah" jawab Neji.

"aku sungguh tidak percaya dia mengalahkanmu dibabak final ujian chuunin Neji" ucap Tenten.

"yah kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi , aku pergi dulu ya jaa" ucap ino dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"ya kurasa juga begitu jaa" ucap sakura juga pergi meninggalkan mereka sampai semuanya meninggalkan tempat yg tadi sehingga tersisa dua orang yatu Hinata dan Neji.

"kurasa kita juga harus pulang Hinata-sama" ucap Neji pada Hinata.

"aku masih akan pergi kekantor Hokage, silahkan pulang dulu Neji-niisan" ucap Hinata membiarkan Neji pulang terlebih dahulu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ucap Neji dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata yg sendiripun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor hokage banyak orang yg menyapa hangat dirinya, diapun membalas sapaan orang-orang yg menyapanya.

Diapun mengehntikan langkahnya setelah sampai dikantor ruangan Hokage dan mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage.

"masuk" ucap Tsunade dari dalam.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam ruangan kantor Hokage.

"ada apa kemari Hinata" Tanya Tsunade heran pada hinata karena datang kekantor hokage. Padahal dari selesai perang sampai saat ini masih belum ada misi apa-apa.

"a-aku hanya ingin tau kabar dari Naruto-kun" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"hmmmph Naruto….. aku menerima kabar darinya katanya dia akan pulang besok atau lusa, katanya dia sudah selesai berlatih dan mengundurkan waktunya hanya 2 tahun jadi mungkin lusa dia sudah kembali." Jawab Tsunade.

Hinata yg mendengar hal itu hatinya langsung sangat berbahagia dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap Hinata dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan sang Hokage.

"ya ampun , jadi dia hanya ingin mengetahui akan hal itu" ucap tsunade.

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan menara Hokage dan pulang kerumahnya dengan riang seperti anak anak yg saangat senang karena keinginannya terkabul

** Keesokan harinya….**

Dimenara Hokage terjadi keributan padahal masih pagi hari.

"APA!" ucap orang yg berada diruangan hokage.

"tenang dulu Raikage jangan emosi begitu" ucap Tsunade untuk menenagkan amukan dari orang dihadapannya yg tak lain adalah Raikage-sama.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang , aku jauh-jauh kesini hanya ingin bertarung dengan Naruto. tapi dia tidak ada disini, bayangkan kami kesini berapa lama sampai aku datang kemari hah!" bentak Raikage..

"tenang dulu biarkan aku menjelaskannya" ucap Tsunade tidak tahan lagi akan teriakan sang Raikage.

"apa yg akan kau jelaskan, sudah jelas bahwa bocah itu tidak ada disini!" ucap raikage sudah agak tenang .

"Naruto akan pulang dari latihannya mungkin besok" ucap Tsunade sudah mulai nyaman karena Raikage sudah tidak berteriak-teriak kembali.

"jadi besok dia akan pulang?" Tanya Raikage sudah merasa tenang.

"hmmph" Tsunade hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yg berarti ya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan tinggal disini sampai dia kembali. " ucap raikage seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

"ayo Bee" ucap Raikage dan pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan membanting pintu ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"yo" ucap Bee dengan memperlihatkan tinjunya dan pergi juga meninggalkan ruangan Hokage mengikuti brothernya.

"astaga , kedatangan tamu dari luar memang sangat merepotkan sekali" ucap Tsunade memangku dagunya kembali.

Shizune disampingnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Tsunade.

"memangnya mereka mau tinggal dimana Tsunade-sama" Tanya Shizune khawatir tentang tamunya yg akan tinggal didesanya pada Tsunade.

"biarkan mereka mencari sendiri" jawab Tsunade.

Shizune yg mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade hanya mengerutkan kening tanda tidak suka akan sikap Tsunade yg tidak menghormati tamunya.

Ditempat lain…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dihalaman tempat dimana klan Hyuuga berlatih.

rupanya masih ada satu orang yg belum selesai dengan latiannya

"sudah cukup latihannya Hinata-sama" ucap seseorang menasehati Hinata agar menghentikan latihannya.

Hinata pun menoleh dari mana asalnya sumber suara orang tersebut.

"Neji-niisan" ucap hinata pada orang yg tak lain adalah Neji.

"hari ini sudah cukup sampai sekarang latihannya Hinata-sama" ucap neji menasehati agar Hinata menghentikan latihannya.

"baik" ucap Hinata lalu menghentikan latihannya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Neji-niisan" ucap Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi keluar.

"memangnya anda mau kemana hinata sama" Tanya Neji penasaran. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar" jawab Hinata.

"baiklah" ucap Neji membiarkan Hinata pergi.

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga dan berniat mau pergi ke menara hokage , tapi dia sempatkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Hinata berjalan menyelusuri jalanan dikonohagakure sampai dia disapa oleh temannya yg tak lain adalah Tenten.

"haaai Hinata" teriak Tenten dari kejauhan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Hinata.

Hinata pun menghampiri Tenten yg berlari-lari kecil menuju padanya.

"mau kemana kau Hinata" Tanya Tenten sudah sampai dihadapan Hinata.

"aku hanya ingin pergi keruangan hokage" jawab Hinata.

"eeeh pasti kau mau bertanya kapan Naruto pulang kan, tapi Tsunade-sama bilang dia sudah memberitaumu" Tanya Tenten dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Tsunade-sama bilang Naruto-kun akan pulang sekarang atau besok" jawab Hinata malu-malu karena digoda oleh Tenten, diapu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"kata Tsunade-sama Naruto sudah ada diperjalanan pulang kemari" ucap Tenten.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya karena sangat senang akan kabar yg dibawa oleh Tenten.

"benarkah" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya akan kabar dari Tenten

"benar , aku tadi dari ruangan hokage" jawab Tenten.

Hinata terlihat semakin senang karena jawaban dari Tenten.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa sambut Naruto ya" ucap Tenten dan pergi meninggalkan HInata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terlihat seorang dengan jubah seperti hokage berwarna merah dengan aksen kobaran api dibawahnya sedang diperjalanan menuju konoha.

"**mengapa pulang secepat ini naruto**" Tanya Kurama dalam alam bawah sadar orang yg tadi yg tak lain adalah Naruto.

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan teman-temanku" ucap naruto dialam bawah sadarnya sedangkan Naruto yg nyata masih berlari pulang menuju konoha.

"**memangnya siapa yg akan kau temui terlebih dulu**" Tanya Isobu (ekor tiga) pada Naruto dialam bawah sadarnya.

"semuanya" jawab Naruto seperti tidak mengerti apa-apa.

**"jika mereka melihatmu yg sekarang, aku bertaruh bahwa mereka tidak akan mengenalimu"** ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

"hmmmph mungkin kau benar juga" ucap Naruto mengiyakan pendapat dari Kurama.

**"orang yg kau temui terlebih dahulu mungkin adalah kekasihmu kan Naruto"** Tanya Matatabi(ekor dua) seperti orang yg sedang bercanda.

"mungkin" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Yaaah akhirnya sampai juga diKonoha" ucap Naruto sangat senang saat melihat gerbang masuk Konohagakure. Diapun masuk ke desa tercintanya dan berjalan santai seperti biasanya saat dia didesa, tapi dia tidak memegang bagian belakang kepalanya seperti dahulu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata yg mendengar kabar bahwa naruto sudah pulang sangat senang sehingga dia berjalan dengan melamun.

"kira-kira siapa yg akan ditemui Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu" Tanya Hinata dalam lamunannya

"mungkin Sasuke atau Sakura-san" hinata menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"atau mungkin dia akan makan Ramen di Ichiraku terlebih dahulu" ucap Hinata dalam lamunannya

Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang, dan akhirnya diapun sadar dari lamunannya dan segera meminta maaf pada orang yg ditabraknya.

"maaf aku sedang melamun" ucap Hinata dan orang tersebut bersamaan.

Hinata pun kaget saat orang yg ditabraknya adalah pria yg sangat Tampan dengan rambut pirang yg hampir mencapai dagunya dan terlihat sangat Bijasana, orang tersebut memakai jubah seperti Hokage dengan warna merah tua dan dengan aksen kobaran api hitam dibagian bawahnya.

"gomen" ucap orang tersebut dengan menunduk pada Hinata dengan masih memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata agar berdiri.

"eeh kau" ucap orang tersebut kaget setelah mengetahui orang yg ditabraknya adalah Hinata.

"Hinata"

"Naruto-kun" ucap kedua orang tersebut secara bersamaan.

**TBC**

**Maaf bila fanficnya jelek atau apalah yg penting happy.**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan review dan saran dari para pembaca agar menumbuhkan semangat saya untuk meng up-date cerita selanjutnya.**

**Maaf bila saya tidak membalas review dari para pembaca.**

**Pairingnya tidak akan saya ubah sampai akhir dunia yaitu tetap NARUHINA forever…..**

**NARUHINA SELALU DIHATI .. MERDEKA….**


	5. Chapter 5

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 5 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Pairing = naruto and hinata**

**Disclainer = naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning = banyak kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sebelum memulai membaca fanficnya ada yg ingin saya tanyakan, bagi yg tau mohon dijawab.**

** "seperti apa pernikahan di dunia shinobi (NARUTO)?" soalnya banyak yg menikah tapi tidak diberitahu seperti apa pernikahannya , mohon dijawab.**

**Dan dichapter ini alur ceritanya sangat cepat , jadi mohon maaf bila banyak yg tidak suka. bila banyak kesalahan kata saya benar-benar mohon maaf, review dan saran anda sangat saya butuhkan.**

**Bila ada perlu HUB:085232099675.**

**Bila saya terlalu lama update berarti saya males dan lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah, maklum kelas IX SMP jadi banyak tugas yg amat sangat menyusahkan , jadi mohon pengertiannya.**

**Bila menurut anda fanfic saya ini alurnya terlalu cepat mohon sarannya.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**PAHLAWAN SHINOBI**

**Gara-gara Hinata berjalan sambil melamun , dengan tidak disengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang. **

**Mereka berdua akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan dengan jarak yg sedikit menjauh karena bertabrakan.**

**"maaf aku sedang melamun" ucap Hinata dan orang tersebut bersamaan**

**Hinata pun kaget setelah melihat orang yg dirabraknya adalah pria yg sangat tampan dengan rambut pirang yg hampir mencapai dagunya dan terlihat sangat bijaksana, orang tersebut memakai jubah seperti hokage dengan warna merah tua dengan aksen kobaran api berwarna hitam dibawahnya.**

**"ittai" kata orang tersebut merintih agak kesakitan.**

**Akihrnya orang tersebut bangun dan berdiri terlebih dahulu dari Hinata lalu menghampirinya.**

**"gomen" ucap orang tersebut seraya menunduk pada Hinata yg masih terduduk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata agar berdiri.**

**"eeh kau" ucap orang tersebut kaget setelah melihat dan mengetahui orang yg ditabraknya adalah Hinata Hyuuga.**

**"Hinata"**

**"Naruto-kun" ucap ucap kedua orang tersebut bersama-sama.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"a-aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata agak menyesali dirinya karena berjalan dengan melamun dan menabrak Naruto.

"seharusnya aku yg meminta maaf padamu karena telah menabrakmu Hinata" ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya lebih dekat kepada Hinata.

Tetapi Hinata tidak membalas uluran tangannya, dia terlihat sangat ragu untuk menyambut tangan dari Naruto. Perasaannya bercampuk aduk antara senang, malu, dan menyesal.

Karena ditunggu-tunggu tidak ada yg membalas uluran tangannya, Naruto pun melihat kearah Hinata yg sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk menyambut tangannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Hinata, mungkin karena aku menabrakmu kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto sangat khawatir akan keadaan Hinata yg ditabraknya.

"a-aku t-tidak apa-apa N-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata mulai tergagap lagi setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu Naruto.

"apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa, lalu kenapa kau masih belum berdiri sejak tadi" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya akan ucapan Hinata.

"a-aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"benarkah?" Tanya Naruto masih belum percaya.

"emm" gumam Hinata dengan mengangguk.

Naruto mendekati Hinata yg masih duduk terpaku karena bertabrakan dengannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Hinata sangat malu dan gugup karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh naruto, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya naruto dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yg sudah berdiri dihadapannya menjadi cemas karena wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah.

"a-aku b-benar t-tidak a-apa-apa N-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sangat gugup karena wajah naruto menjadi sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

"tapi wajahmu memerah Hinata, mungkin kau demam" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata seraya menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Hinata untuk mengetes suhu tubuhnya.

"kau mungkin benar-benar demam Hinata" ucap Naruto setelah merasakan wajah Hinata yg memanas.

"a-aku sungguh b-benar benar t-tidak a-apa a-apa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menjadi semakin salah tingkah atas perlakuan Naruto yg semakin membuatnya merasa malu dan juga gugup.

"yah baiklah kalau menurutmu kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto akhirnya menyerah juga.

Karena merasa jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, Naruto akhirnya sedikit menjauh untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya merasa sedikit lega karena jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"tapi kau harus ikut denganku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" ucap Naruto yg masih belum percaya akan keadaan Hinata.

"t-tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sedikit menolak permintaan Naruto.

"ayolah Hinata hanya memeriksa keadaanmu saja, lagipula yg akan memeriksamu adalah sakura-chan" pinta Naruto.

"B-baiklah" Hinata akhirnya yg menyerah karena tidak tega melihat Naruto yg memelas.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo!, aku juga akan ke kantor Hokage setelah ini" ucap naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata agar berjalan bersama-sama.

Hinata yg melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sangat senang tapi sangat ragu untuk membalasnya uluran tangannya.

Karena merasa Hinata tidak mau membalas uluran tangannya akhirnya Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"maaf karena telah lan" ucap Naruto tapi tidak sampai selesai karena Hinata tiba-tiba membalas uluran tangannya.

Naruto kaget karena Hinata tiba-tiba membalas uluran tangannya tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Sedangkan Hinata sangat senang karena Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, dia pun akhirnya melamun kembali.

Karena ditunggu-tunggu tidak ada yg berjalan terlebih dahulu, Naruto akhirnya memandangi Hinata. dan setelah cukup lama memerhatikan Hinata yg melamun akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"baiklah bisa kita pergi sekarang Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yg sedang asyik melamun.

Hinata terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya dan menjadi sedikit malu karena Naruto sedang memerhatikannya melamun.

"a'ah i-iya" jawab Hinata sedikit gugup dan juga sangat senang karena harus bejalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto.

"ehm baiklah" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya mulai berjalan setelah sedikit lama hanya memerhatikan Hinata yg melamun.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan bersama-sama dengan berpegangan tangan bagai sepasang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada yg memanggilnya dari alam bawah sadarnya, dia pun berbicara di alam bawah sadarnya tapi Naruto yg nyata masih berjalan menuju rumah sakit konoha sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Hinata.

**Di alam bawah sadar Naruto…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Hmmmph rupanya aku kalah taruhan denganmu Naruto" **ucap rubah berekor Sembilan yaitu Kurama di alam bawah sadar naruto.

"maksudmu taruhan yang mana Kurama, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal tandamemikirkan ucapan Kurama.

**"Aku kira tidak aka ada seseorang yg mengenalimu, tapi ternyata gadis itu masih mengenalimu rupanya" **jawab Kurama pada Naruto yg masih berpikir.

"oooh jadi itu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyagka bahwa Hinata masih mengenaliku" ucap Naruto pada Kurama.

**"tapi aku yakin teman-temanmu yg lain tidak akan mengenalimu"** ucap Kurama dengan sangat yakin pada Naruto.

"yah mungkin juga" jawab Naruto mengiyakan pernyataan Kurama.

**"itu benar-benar suatu kebetulan bahwa dia masih mengenalimu bocah" **ucap seekor kera raksasa yang tak lain adalah Son Goku (YONBI).

"mungkin tidak juga" ucap Naruto tidak yakin akan ucapan dari Son Goku (YONBI).

"**itu adalah gadis pertama yg kau temui bocah, berarti dia istimewa bagimu kan?" **Tanya Yonbi (Son goku) sedikit menyindir Naruto.

"dia memang istimewa, tapi aku bertemu dia secara kebetulan saja" jawab Naruto dengan tenang-tenang saja tidak mengerti sindiran dari Yonbi.

**"jadi itu kekasihmu ya Naruto?" **Tanya kucing rakasa yg seperti terbakar api berwarna biru yg bernama Matatabi dengan nada dan gaya seseorang yg bercanda dan juga sedikit menyindir.

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Matatabi dan mulai salah tingkah..

"e-eh b-bukan, dia hanya temanku" jawab Naruto sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah akan pertanyaan dari Matatabi.

** "hmmph jadi hanya sekedar teman, tapi kenapa kau berjalan berduaan dan ditambah dengan berpegangan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih Naruto?" **Tanya Matatabi tidak percaya akan jawaban Naruto.

"i-itu k-karena, aku hanya ingin mengantarnya kerumah sakit konoha" jawab Naruto menjadi semakin gugup karena pertanyaan yg sensitive dari Matatabi.

**"hmmph, jadi hanya sekedar mengantar! Tapi kenapa harus berpegangan tangan, berjalan biasa dengan bersama-sama tanpa berpegangan tangan kan bisa?** Tanya Kurama semakin membuat Naruto terpojok.

"i-i-itu" ucap Naruto masih memikirkan apa yg akan dijawabnya.

**"itu apa?" **Tanya Matatabi dan kurama semakin penasaran akan jawaban dari Naruto.

"astaga kenapa pertanyaannya jadi begini, aku tidak menyangka kalau bijuu yg sedang bercanda menjadi seperti ini, semoga saja ada yg membuatku terbebas dari pertanyaan konyol ini" ucap Naruto memohon di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba naruto yg berada di alam bawah sadarnya sedikit merasakan ada yg memanggilnya dari pikiran yg datang dari Naruto yg nyata.

"syukurlah ada yg memanggilku di dunia nyata" ucap Naruto bersyukur didalam hatinya karena tidak lagi memikirkan pertanyaan yg konyol dari teman bijuu-nya itu.

"tapi , apa teman-teman masih mengenaliku" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri di alam bawah sadarnya.

"sepertinya ada yg memanggilku di luar sana, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa!" ucap Naruto pada bijuu yg ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

**"wo-woi tunggu Naruto" **ucap Kurama tetapi terlambat karena Naruto sudah hilang dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"heeh, dasar bocah sialan!" ucap Kurama kesal pada Naruto yg kabur dari hadapannya.

**"memangnya siapa yg masih mengenali bocah itu"** ucap Isobu pada Kurama.

"**dia kabur rupanya" **ucap Matatabi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pikiran Naruto sudah kembali pada dirinya didunia nyata. Dia memerhatikan sekitarnya sedang mencari orang yg sepertinya memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar orang berteriak tidak terlalu nyaring, dari suaranya sepertinya dia adalah seorang gadis.

"wooi Hinata" teriak gadis tersebut pada Hinata yg berada tidak terlalu jauh dihadapannya.

"jadi dia memanggil Hinata, tapi tidak apalah yg penting aku bisa kabur dari pertanyaan konyol para Bijuu itu" ucap Naruto sedikit bersyukur di dalam hatinya.

"N-Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata pada Naruto yg sepertinya melamun sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ucapan dari Hinata tersebut sukses membuat naruto sedikit terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"e'eh i-iya ada apa Hinata" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yg sepertinya sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"i-itu Ino-san memanggilku" jawab Hinata seraya menunjuk kearah Ino dan teman setimya diantaranya chouji,shikamaru, Tapi masih ada satu orang lagi yaitu Sai.

"ayo kita kesana" ucap Naruto bagaikan mengiyakan kehendak Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri Ino dan teman-temannya.

Tapi seertinya Ino dan teman-temannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu setelah melihat mereka sedang berduaan.

Setelah sampai di tempat Ino dan kawan-kawannya, Hinata langsung dihampiri oleh Ino dan sepertinya berbisik pada hinata. Sedang teman-temannya yg lain hanya memandangi naruto.

"hei, Hinata siapa dia?" Tanya Ino dengan berbisik pada Hinata.

"di-dia" tidak sampai menjawab pertanyaannya, Ino sudah berbisik kembali.

"dia sangat tampan Hinata, pantas kau berjalan berduaan dengannya" bisik Ino sedikit kegirangan pada Hinata setelah melihat wajah Naruto.

"a-aku hanya diantarkan olehnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit" ucap Hinata sedikit malu pada Ino.

"tapi, buktinya kau masih belum melepas genggaman tanganmu darinya meski bertemu dengan kami" ucap Ino dengan berbisik tidak mempercayai ucapan Hinata.

Naruto yg mendengar bisikan mereka berdua melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hinata dengan cara yg halus.

Karena merasa orang yg dibicarakannya mendengar biskannya. akhirnya Ino berhenti berbisik dan sedikit menjauh dari Hinata dan ketempat teman-temannya.

Sedangkan teman-teman Ino sejak tadi hanya memandangi Naruto seperti orang yg baru bertemu.

"sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya" gumam shikamaru di dalam hatinya.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi Naruto, akhirnya Shikamaru terlebih dahulu mendekat pada Naruto.

"aku Nara Shikamaru" ucap Shikamaru memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah orang terpintar di konoha tersebut seperti tidak mengenali dirinya sama sekali.

"senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap naruto seraya membalas uluran tangan Shikamaru.

Selanjutnya Chouji mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku Akamichi Chouji" ucap Chouji memperkenalkan dirinya.

"senang berkenalan denganmu juga" ucap Naruto membalas uluran tangan dariChouji.

Kemudian Sai menghampiri Naruto dan memerhatikan wajah Naruto dari dekat.

Naruto yg dipandangi Sai dengan sangat dekat hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangakan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dari teman-temannya pada naruto.

"aku Sai" ucap sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto seraya menunjukkan senyumnya.

Naruto sedikit heran karena biasanya Sai tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang dia terlihat tersenyum tulus.

"ya senang berkenalan denganmu juga" ucap Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Sai.

Dan yg terakhir Ino menhampiri Naruto sambil terus memandangi wajahnya.

"ternyata dia lebih tampan dari Sasuke, wajahnya juga mirip dengan yondaime Hokage" gumam Ino dalam hatinya.

"kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino" ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada naruto.

" senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ucap naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Ino dan memerhatikan teman-temannya.

Ino pun kembali ke tempat-teman-temannya setelah berkenalan dengan naruto.

"ternyata Sai sudah bisa menampakkan emosinya" ucap naruto di dalam hatinya.

"jadi siapa namamu" ucap Shikamaru angkat bicara setelah penasaran dengan orang dihadapannya.

"aku Uzumaki Naruto dari konohagakure" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyu pada teman-temannya.

Semua teman-temannya terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, mereka semua tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah sangat berubah dan tidak menampakkan kekonyolannya.

"j-jadi kau Naruto" ucap semua teman-temannya tidak percaya.

"ya , senang berkenalan dengan kalian sekali kagi." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"pantas saja Hinata berjalan berduaan denganmu" ucap Ino seraya memandangi Hinata.

"e'eh i-itu a-aku" ucap Hinata sangat malu mendengar ucapan Ino.

"aku hanya ingin mengantarkannya kerumah sakit, soalnya tadi wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah setelah bertabrakan denganku." Ucap naruto untuk pada Ino untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"astaga meskipun wajah dan sikapnya berubah, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan" gumam Ino dalam hatinya. Sedangkan teman-temannya sepertinya memikirkan hal yg sama.

"apa benar Hinata" Tanya Ino pada Hinata yg sepertinya sangat gugup.

"i-iya" jawab Hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ya Naruto" ucap Ino pada Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"ayo shikamaru,chouji,sai!" ucap Ino pada teman-temannya agar membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berduaan.

Ino dan teman-temannya pun meniggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berduaan.

Setelah dirasa teman-temannya cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto mulai angkat bicara pada Hinata.

"ayo kita juga pergi Hinata." Ucap naruto pada hinata.

"b-baiklah" jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah sakit konoha setelah di jeda oleh Ino dan teman-temannya.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama tapi tidak berpegangan tangan seperti yg tadi.

Hinata terlihat sedikit kecewa karena Naruto tidak mengajaknya berpegangan tangan kembali, tapi rasa kekecewaannya ditepisnya jauh-jauh karena dia tau bahwa Naruto masih memikirkan ucapan Ino pada dirinya karena berpegangan tangan dengannya.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengajak Hinata berpegangan tangan kembali. Akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan bersama-sama saja.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tampak Ino dan teman-temannya yg tadi bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil terus berjalan.

"apa tadi itu benar-benar Naruto ya?" Tanya Ino pada teman-teman disampingnya tidak percaya bahwa yg ditemuinya barusan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"sepertinya Naruto benar-benar berubah" ucap Chouji pada teman-temannya dan juga menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"tapi, apa dia hanya berubah kepribadiannya?" Tanya Ino pada Chouji.

"katanya dia akan pergi untuk berlatih, bukan untuk mengubah sifatnya. Dia sudah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi semenjak mengakhiri perang dunia ninja ke empat, dan ditambah berlatih selama 2 tahun, Jadi kemungkinan besar Naruto sudah sangat jauh diatas level kita meski dia masih genin."ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino pada Chouji.

"jadi, apa Naruto masih akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin dengan Sasuke" Tanya Chouji pada Shikamaru.

"kurasa tidak mungkin" jawab Shikamaru sangat singkat dan juga tidak jelas.

"kenapa tidak mungkin" Tanya Chouji karena masih belum jelas jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"itu karena kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi dari Sannin atau Hokage sekalipun, meskipun kedua-duanya masih Genin."jawab Shikamaru memperjelas jawabannya yang tadi pada Chouji.

Sai yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya mulai bertanya pada teman-temannya terutama Shikamaru.

"tapi kenapa Sasuke dan Orochimaru menjadi Anbu. Jika Sasuke masih genin sampai sekarang" Tanya Sai pada teman-temannya.

"itu hanya untuk mengamankan identitas Sasuke dan Orochimaru karena mereka pernah menjadi Missing-nin." Jawab Shikamaru mewakili teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya yg lain hanya menganggukkan kepalatanda mengerti jawaban dari shikamaru.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di rumah sakit konoha, mereka pun mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Sakura.

"masuk" ucap Sakura dari dalam ruangannya.

Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya sedang berdebat di luar ruangan Sakura.

"ayolah Hinata hanya masuk dan maminta Sakura memeriksa keadaanmu" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yg tidak mau masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura.

"t-tapi a-aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menolak permintaan Naruto.

Karena mendengar kegaduhan dari luar ruangannya, akhirnya Sakura keluar untuk melihat keadaan di luar ruangannya. Sakura pun kaget setelah melihat orang yg berada di luar ruangannya.

" eeh kau" ucap Sakura melihat Hinata bersama orang yg sepertinya pernah dikenalnya.

"Hinata ada apa kemari?" Tanya sakura pada hinata yg sepertinya sangat gugup untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"a-aku h-hanya" ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong pelan tubuhnya agar masuk keruangan Sakura.

"jadi kau mau masuk keruanganku ya" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yg terlihat sangat gugup.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pertanda menjawab ya atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"kalau begitu silahkan masuk" ucap Sakura seraya sedikit menjauh dari pintu untuk mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Hinata akhirnya masuk keruangan Sakura sedangkan Naruto hanya menunggu di luar.

"jadi, apa kau sakit sehingga datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura seraya menutup pintu ruangannya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak sakit apa-apa" jawab Hinata.

Sakura hanya heran pada Hinata karena pergi ke rumah sakit konoha tidak beralasan sakit apa-apa.

"jadi kenapa kau kesini" Tanya Sakura dengan memiringkan kepalanya berarti heran pada Hinata.

"a-aku hanya" ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Sakura sudah bertanya kembali sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaannya yg awal.

"dan siapa orang yg bersamamu itu?" Tanya Sakura sangat penasaran.

"j-jadi kau tidak mengenalinya Sakura-san?" ucap Hinata balik bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengenali orang yg bersama hinata tersebut.

"jadi siapa nama orang tersebut?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"d-dia adalah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

Sakura yg mendengar Hinata mengucapkan Naruto menjadi tersentak kaget.

"dia adalah Naruto" Tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura lalu membuka pintu ruangannya dengan sedikit dan menatap orang yg sejak tadi menunggu Hinata dari luar ruangannya. Sakura hanya menatap wajah orang tersebut dalam-dalam.

"jadi kau adalah Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada orang tersebut.

Orang yg ditanyainya tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

**TBC**

**Maaf bila dichapter kali ini sedikit membosankan.**

**Mungkin chapter 6 akan sangat lama saya up-date karena saya sudah kehabisan kouta dan juga pulsanya, jadi mungkin saya akan update yg chapter 6 antara 2-3 minggu lagi.**

**Bila ada perlu hub : 085232099675**

**Saya sangat mengharap review, saran dan juga komentar dari para pembaca tentang fanfic saya.**

**Jadi mohon reviewnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 6 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Pairing = naruto and hinata**

**Disclainer = naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning = banyak kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Bila ada yang punya fanfic naruhina yang shinobi bukan yang smp, sma atau yg sebagainya yg jelas fanfiction naruhina shinobi/ninja mohon diberitau nama/judul fanficnya.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pahlawan Shinobi chapter 6**

"Jadi, kau adalah Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan masih memerhatikan orang yg berdiri dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya.

Orang yg ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menandakan ia menjawab YA atas pertanyaannya.

Sakura sangat terkejut karena tidak merasa bahwa Naruto berubah drastis dari konyol sampai terlihat sangat bijaksana, dia masih belum mempercayai bahwa orang yg berada dihadapannya adalah Naruto.

"tidak mungkin kau adalah Naruto" ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan jarinya ke wajah Naruto.

Orang yg ditunjuk hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia bingung akan maksud Sakura yg masih belum mempercayainya bahwa ia adalah Naruto.

"apa maksudmu Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto bingung dan heran akan sikap Sakura yg sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"jika kau adalah Naruto, pasti kau akan mengakhiri kata-katamu dengan tebayo,dattebato atau apalah" ucap Sakura memprotes bahwa orang didepannya adalah Naruto.

"aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu karena disengaja , sebenarnya aku sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan itu, tapi kata-kata itu keluar sendiri jika aku sangat senang" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sakura.

"aku masih belum mempercayaimu" ucap Sakura menantang Naruto.

"astaga, kenapa bisa menjadi begini! Kenapa semua orang tidak seperti Hinata yg langsung mengenaliku. Shino, sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu jika tidak dikenali taman-teman. Ternyata benar juga kata Shikamaru, kalau hal ini sangat menyusahkan." Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya tidak senang karena teman-temannya tidak mengenalinya.

"memangnya ada perbedaan apa dari Naruto yg dulu dan yg sekarang?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yg tidak mempercayainya dengan nada yg lembut dan juga bijaksana tidak seperti dahulu.

"yg pertama Naruto yg dulu itu ceroboh, kedua Naruto yg dulu itu bodoh, dan yg terakhir Naruto yg dulu tidak ada kerennya sama sekali" ucap Sakura sangat lantang dan juga sangat jujur pada Naruto.

Naruto yg mendengar jawabannya hanya sweatdrop dan merasa lemas karena mengerti bahwa ia yg dulu adalah seperti yg Sakura katakan.

"astaga kenapa kau sangat jujur Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Jadi Naruto yg dulu seperti itu, lalu Naruto yg sekarang seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan masih memikirkan sesuatu seraya memegang dagunya.

"i-itu, Naruto yg sekarang dia…dia berbeda dari yg dulu" ucap Sakura seperti malu menerima kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat kembali ucapan Sakura yg terakhir pada dirinya, dan langsung sangat senang akan apa yg dia ucapkan.

"he hehe berarti aku yg sekarang sudah sangat keren kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan berpose pada Sakura.

"tidak juga bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan pukulan hadiah untuk kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto yg menerima pukulan maut dari Tsunade ke 2 itu hanya pasrah dan memegang kepalanya yg sudah terasa sakit.

"jika kau Naruto pasti kau akan bisa menjawabnya" ucap Sakura masih belum mempercayainya juga.

"Apa itu" Tanya Naruto melihat kearah Sakura dengan masih memegang kepalanya yg mulai agak benjol.

"apa makanan kesukaan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yg duduk dihadapannya dengan masih memegang kepalanya karena tadi dia sempat memukul Naruto.

"itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa aku menyukai Ramen Ichiraku" jawab Naruto dengan sangat enteng.

"yap, sepertinya kau memang Naruto yg sebenarnya" ucap Sakura.

"haaah" Naruto menganga tidak mempercayai Sakura yang dengan tiba-tiba mempercayainya.

Naruto hanya kesal atas ucapan Sakura yg telah memukulnya tanpa sebab dan dengan tiba-tiba mempercayainya bahwa ia adalah Naruto.

"tunggu dulu, tidak semudah itu kau langsung mempercayaiku" ucap Naruto protes.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"ada syarat setelah semua yg kau lakukan padaku dan dengan tiba-tiba kau langsung mempercayaiku" ucap Naruto dengan menunjukkan seringaian liciknya.

"apa itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung akan sikap Naruto yg menunjukkan seringaian liciknya.

"hmmmph itu-itu" ucap Naruto seraya memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya bertanda masih memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa!" Tanya Sakura sudah tidak sabaran.

"hmmph, yg pertama kau harus memeriksa Hinata dengan sangat teliti" ucap Naruto seraya memperhatikan dan menunjuk Hinata yg masih duduk diruangan Sakura.

Orang yg ditunjuk hanya menundukkan kepala karena merasa malu dan juga senang akan sikap Naruto yg begitu perhatian kepadanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menepuk dahinya yg lebar karena Naruto yg masih belum juga mengerti perasaan perempuan.

"astaga, dia tidak sakit apa-apa Naruto" ucap Sakura masih memegang dahinya.

"hah" Naruto terkejut karena Sakura berkata Hinata tidak apa-apa.

"lalu kenapa tadi wajahnya memerah saat bertabrakan denganku dijalan" ucap Naruto tidak percaya kata-kata Sakura.

"astaga, kamu sudah berubah sifat dan sikap tapi belum bisa mengerti juga?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yg masih saja tidak tau apa-apa.

"hemmph, mengerti apa?" Naruto balik bertanya karena tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sakura.

"astaga, jadi dia tetap bodoh seperti biasa" ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

"mengerti apa maksudmu Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto lagi karena Sakura tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"maksudku kau belum juga mengerti pe" ucapan Sakura terpaksa terhenti karena Hinata tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-san" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit tinggi tapi juga sedikit manja seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mengerti apa Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto karena Sakura tidak meneruskan jawabannya.

"sudahlah, lupakan hal itu" ucap Sakura tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena Hinata melarangnya.

Naruto yg mendengar hal itu hanya mengerutkan kening karena Sakura tidak mau menjawabnya.

"ayolah Naruto jangan marah begitu" ucap Sakura karena Naruto yg tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya.

"lagipula jika kau tidak sakit apa-apa jangan mengangguku" ucap Sakura dengan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke ruangannya, tapi terpaksa terhenti karena Naruto menghentikannya.

"tunggu dulu Sakura-chan, itu tadi syarat yg pertama dan sekarang aku minta syarat yg kedua" ucap Naruto menghentikan Sakura yg mau kembali ke ruangannya.

"jadi apa syarat keduanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan menoleh ke Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura yg masih membelakanginya dan….. berbisik dibelakang Sakura.

"aku ingin meminjam uangmu utuk membeli Ramen" ucap Naruto dengan berbisik dibelakang Sakura lalu sedikit menjauh.

Sakura yg mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya sweatdrop lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Naruto.

"ayolah Sakura-chan aku tidak membawa apa-apa ketika aku pulang" pinta Naruto dengan memohon pada Sakura.

"ini, tidak usah dikembalikan, anggap saja hadiah dariku " ucap Sakura seraya memberikan uang pada Naruto.

"terimakasih banyak Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dengan sangat senang seraya menerima uang pemberian Sakura.

"ya-ya, sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap Sakura mengusir Naruto agar tidak lama-lama di ruangannya.

"tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada sakura sebelum dia pergi.

"entahlah, sejak perang selesai dia sering datang kesini. Namun untuk kali ini dia mungkin sudah sibuk" jawab Sakura.

"memangnya untuk apa Sasuke sering datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura karena merasa ada sesuatu yg lain.

"aku juga tidak tau. dia hanya memeriksakan keadaannya,padahal dia tidak apa-apa" jawab sakura seraya menjauh dari Naruto dan masuk keruangannya.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu ayo pergi dari sini Hinata" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yg semenjak tadi diam saja tak berkutik.

"b-baik" ucap Hinata dan keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

"aku pergi dulu Sakura-san" ucap Hinata dengan sopan pada sakura.

"jaa Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto pada Sakura dan pergi keluar dari rumah sakit konoha bersama Hinata.

"dasar" ucap Sakura setelah dilihat naruto sudah agak jauh.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Setelah ini aku mau ke rumah Hokage, kau mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya naruto pada Hinata yg berada disampingnya ketika sudah berada sedikit jauh dari rumah sakit konoha.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya melamun mengingat kata-katanya di waktu perang….. "aku akan selalu bersamamu, berada disisimu dan berjalan berdampingan denganmu naruto-kun".

"sepertinya aku sudah menepati kata-kataku waktu itu" gumam Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak pada Hinata yg melamun dan sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"a-ah i-iya a-ada apa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"astaga, kenapa kau selalu melamun bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit heran pada Hinata karena melamun terus semenjak berjalan bersamanya.

"i-itu a-aku-aku" Hinata sangat gugup untuk melanjutkan jawabannya. Tapi untunglah Naruto berbicara lagi sebelum dia menyelesaikan jawabannya pada Naruto.

"sudahlah, lupakanlah pertanyaan itu jika kau gugup menjawabnya" ucap Naruto tidak menghiraukan lagi pertanyaannya karena mengerti kalau Hinata sangat gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, mau kemana kau setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yg sudah tidak melamun lagi.

"aku mau ke" ucapan Hinata terhenti karena tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-sama" teriak orang tersebut kepada Hinata yg berada sedikit jauh dari jaraknya.

"sepertinya aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata seraya menunjuk kearah seseorang yg memanggilnya.

"yah baiklah, sepertinya Neji sangat terburu-buru" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yg dipanggil oleh Neji.

"jaa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menghampiri Neji.

Naruto hanya memerhatikan Hinata yg berlari dan semakin menjauhi dirinya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ada apa Neji nii-san?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji ketika sudah sampai ditempat Neji berada.

"Hiashi-sama memanggil anda Hinata-Sama" jawab Neji dengan nada seperti biasa pada Hinata.

"tadi itu siapa Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji sudah sangat penasaran dari tadi karena Hinata berjalan bersama dengan orang yg tidak dia kenal.

"tadi itu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"NARUTO" teriak Neji karena ucapan Hinata berhasil menghilangkan sikap dinginnya.

"emm" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berarti menjawab Ya atas teriakan dari Neji.

"jadi tadi itu Naruto" Tanya Neji masih tidak percaya.

"ehm mungkin Tou-san sudah menunggu Neji nii-san" ucap Hinata untuk menghentikan sikap Neji yg berubah drastic dari dingin menjadi teriak-teriak.

"m-maaf Hinata-sama aku sangat terkejut karena Naruto sudah pulang, mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti" jawab Neji merasa malu karena sikapnya.

"mungkin Hiashi-sama benar-benar sudah menunggu Hinata-sama" ucap Neji dengan sikap yg kembali seperti semula untuk mempercepat lagkahnya.

"i-iya" jawab Hinata dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai kecepatan Neji.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"kemana aku akan pergi sekarang ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba dari alam bawah sadarnya ada yg menjawab pertanyaannya.

**"kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku yg tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan teman-temanmu Naruto" **ucap Kyuubi dan Matatabi bersama-sama.

Karena tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari bijuu-bijuu itu akhirnya Naruto teringat akan tujuannya ke menara Hokage.

"yah maaf Kurama, Matatabi, aku harus ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu jaa" ucap Naruto dan pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**"heh dasar, dia kabur lagi dengan alasan yg tidak jelas" **ucap Kurama di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"yap, aku akan ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto setelah pikirannya keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara Hokage yg sudah kembali sepertti semula semenjak perang usai.

Naruto pun akhirnya berjalan menuju ke menara Hokage dengan sangat santaidan juga diperhatikan oleh orang-orang.

Sedangkan naruto yg merasa dirinya diperhatikan sedikit tidak enak diri dan merasa ada yg aneh, matanya tidak tertuju kea rah depan melainkan kepada warga desa yg memperhatikannya.

Karena tidak berkonsentrasi, Naruto akhirnya menabrak seseorang.

Orang yg ditabrak dan menabrak sama-sama jatuh tersungkur dan sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Karena merasa sangat bersalah pada orang yg ditabraknya akhirnya Naruto berdiri terlebih dahulu dan meminta maaf pada orang yg ditabraknya.

"maaf paman aku sedang sedikit tidak konsentrasi" ucap Naruto meminta maaf dengan sopan pada orang yg ditabraknya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"yah aku maafkan" ucap orang yg ditabrak tersebut memaafkan kesalahan Naruto.

"arigatou" ucap Naruto bersyukur karena orang yg ditabraknya tidak marah padanya.

Orang yg ditabrak oleh Naruto hanya memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan sangat teliti.

"sepertinya kau orang baru disini ya?" Tanya orang tersebut karena tidak mengenali Naruto.

"aku sudah lama disini, tapi baru datang dari latihan" jawab Naruto dengan sopan tidak seperti dulu yg suka menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal ketika menjawab pertanyaan seseorang.

"jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya orang tersebut penasaran.

"aku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan rendah diri.

Orang yg bertanya tersebut menjadi sangat kaget setelah mengetahui nama orang yg menabraknya.

"k-kau Naruto" ucap orang tersebut tidak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab ke tidak percayaan orang tersebut.

"ma-maafkan aku Naruto-sama" ucap orang tersebut seraya menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengetahui orang yg menabraknya adalah Naruto.

Naruto hanya bingung karena tiba-tiba orang yg ditabraknya meminta maaf.

"a-apa maksudmu paman, aku yg seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menabrak anda" ucap naruto agar orang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya.

"tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah menyambut kedatangan anda dengan tidak sopan Naruto-sama" ucap orang tersebut sudah mengangkat kepalanya seperti yg Naruto inginkan.

Orang-orang yang mendengar nama Naruto telah kembali segera mengahampiri Naruto dan orang tersebut.

"semuanya Naruto-sama telah kembali" teriak orang yg ditabrak Naruto itu untuk memanggil seluruh warga.

Warga-warga yg dekat dengan tempat itu segera datang menuju tempat tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Naruto dikerumuni oleh warga desa.

"selamat datang Naruto-sama"

"saya sampai tidak mengenali anda, Naruto-sama"

"anda sangat mirip dengan yondaime Naruto-sama"

"Naruto-sama bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan anda, anakku sangat mengidolakan anda"

"anda adalah pahlawan dan pembawa kedamaian bagi dunia Shinobi Naruto-sama" ucap seluruh orang-orang yg mengerumuni Naruto.

"ma-maaf semuanya aku sedang terburu-buru untuk ke kantor Hokage" ucap Naruto dengan sopan untuk menghindari warga yg tiba-tiba mengerumuninya dan agar warga desa membiarkan dia lewat.

"ooh, kalau begitu silahkan Naruto-sama" ucap warga bersama-sama dan membuka jalan agar Naruto dapat melewati kerumunan warga desa.

"a-aku minta maaf semuanya" ucap Naruto dan mulai melangkah pergi dari warga desa yg mengerumuninya untuk menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"yah, tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama" ucap seluruh warga desa untuk membiarkan naruto pergi.

Naruto pun akhirnya meninggalkan kerumunan warga desa dengan berlari-lari kecil agar cepat sampai ke kantor Hokage.

Warga desa pun akhirnya juga membuyarkan kerumunanannya setelah melihat Naruto yg sudah agak jauh, dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di mansion Hyuuga dan juga kediaman Hinata…

"ada apa Tou-san memanggil kami" Tanya Hinata pada ayahnya.

"jadi, sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian ada urusan, tapi karena urusannya tidak terlalu penting jadi terpaksa dibatalkan" ucap Hisashi pada Hinata dan Neji yg duduk dihadapannya.

Hinata dan Neji hanya bingung karena baru kali ini Hiashi membatalkan urusannya.

"jadi kalian boleh pergi" ucap Hiashi.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Hiashi-sama" ucap Neji seraya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata dan ayahnya.

"kau juga sudah boleh pergi Hinata" ucap Hiashi karena sejak tadi Hinata belum pergi juga.

"b-baik" ucap Hinata dan akhirnya pergi juga dari ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Neji yg sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan tersebut masih bingung akan tingkah ketua klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"tidak seperti biasanya Hiashi sama bertindak seperti itu" ucap Neji dalam hatinya.

"biarlah, sepertinya memang urusan Hiashi-sama tidak terlalu penting" ucap Neji untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Naruto sedikit lega karena sudah sampai di menara Hokage.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam menara Hokage dan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Setelah sampai di kantor Hokage dia hendak mengetuk pintu tapi dibatalkan karena mendengar teriakan dari dalam .

"Apa, jadi dia masih belum datang juga!" teriak orang terebut dari dalam kantor Hokage.

Naruto yg mendengar teriakan itu merasa kenal dengan orang yg berteriak.

"sepertinya itu Raikage" uca Naruto dari luar karena kenal dengan orang yg berteriak di dalam.

"tenang dulu, dia akan sampai kesini sebentar lagi" ucap Tsunade menenangkan Raikage yg mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"bagaimana aku bisa ten" ucapan Raikage terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg mengetuk pintu.

Orang yg berada di dalam hanya menoleh dan siap memerhatikan orang yg akan masuk.

"masuk" ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan masuk orang yg berada di luar.

"mungkin dia orangnya" ucap Raikage di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya orang tersebut yg tak lain adalah Naruto masuk dan menampakkan dirinya.

Tsunade yg melihat Naruto heran sedangkan Raikage dan Killer Bee terkejut.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto seperti orang yg tidak mengenal sama sekali.

"Yondaime" ucap Raikage dan Killer Bee bersamaan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung akan sikap Hokage dan Raikage yg juga tidak mengenalinya.

"astaga, kenapa semua orang tidak mengenaliku" gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

"kau Yondaime Hokage" ucap Tsunade pada Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Yondaime Hokage hidup lagi.

"bukan, ini aku Tsunade baa-chan" ucap Naruto menolak pernyataan bahwa dia adalah Yondaime.

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ucap Raikage masih mengingat-ingat siapa orang di hadapannya.

" kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Killer Bee tidak nge Rap sepertinya biasanya.

"bagaimana kau tau" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Bee masih mengenalinya.

"yo sepertinya kau memang Naruto dattebayo" ucap Bee dengan gaya seperti biasanya.

"bagaimana kau ta paman Bee" Tanya Naruto lagi karena Bee tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"itu karena tidak ada orang yg memiliki bijuu selain kau dan Bee, Bee juga masih punya satu Bijuu , jadi dia bisa merasakan semua Bijuuu yg ada di dalam tubuhmu" ucap Raikage mewakili Bee untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"jadi dia adalah Naruto" Tanya Tsunade pada Raikage masih percaya bahwa orang yg berada di pintu tersebut adalah Naruto

"sepertinya begitu" jawab Raikage dengan masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"jadi, apa kau benar Naruto" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto untuk memastikan orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

"ini aku Tsunade Baa-chan" jawab Naruto untuk meyakinkan Tsunade yg masih terlihat kebingungan.

"woo kau benar-benar Naruto sibocah dattebayo" ucap Bee dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

Tsunade lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto dan tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"seharusnya kau pulang lebih cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan omelan Raikage ini" ucap Tsunade setelah memukul Naruto dan menunjuk kearah Raikage.

"gomen-gomen, tapi aku kan bilang 3 tahun jadi ini sudah sangat cepat" ucap Naruto dengan masih memegang kepalanya yg sudah benjol karena terkena pukulan maut dari Tsunade.

"guru dan murid sama saja" ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"aku tidak tau mengapa Raikage selalu mencari dirimu dan mengamuk di ruanganku" ucap Tsunade pada Naruto.

"jadi kenapa mencariku paman Raikage?" Tanya Naruto pada Raikage yg masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"aku ingin menagih janjimu padaku" jawab Raikage pada Naruto.

"memangnya janji yg mana" Tanya Naruto menjadi bingung karena tidak mengingat dia pernah berjanji pada Raikage.

"aku ingin kau bertarung denganku dan juga Bee" ucap Raikage menantang Naruto.

**TBC**

**Mohon maaf bila fanfic ini jelek, kurang panjang, dan membosankan. jika menurut anda fanfic ini kurang pangang saya MOHON MAAF KARENA SAYA TIDAK BISA MEMPERPANJANG FANFICNYA, KARENA JIKA TERLALU PANJANG SAYA TIDAK BISA MENGERJAKAN TUGAS-TUGAS DARI SEKOLAH APALAGI SEKARANG SUDAH HAMPIR UTS, JADI SAYA SANGAT MEMOHON MAAF SEMUANYA.**

**DAN SAYA JUGA MEMOON MAAF KARENA CHAPTER TUJUH AKAN SANGAT LAMA SEKALI UP-DATENYA KARENA SAYA AKAN DISIBUKKAN DENGAN UTS, JADI SAYA AKAN UP-DATE CHAPTER TUJUH MUNGKIN SETELAH UTS, SEKALI LAGI SAYA MOHON MAAF.**

**Jika para pembaca mempunyai fanfic NaruHina , mohon diberitau nama/judul fanficnya ya! Saya juga ingin membaca fanfic dari para pembaca fanfic saya.**

**Saya hanya ingin bertanya dua hal, mohon dijawab ya!.**

**Pertama : "apakan untuk menjadi jounin harus mengikuti ujian seperti ujian Chuunin, jika harus mengikuti ujian jounin seperti apa ujian jouninnya?"**

**Kedua : "apakah fanfic saya ini masih pantas dilanjutkan?"**

**Hanya dua hal itu yg ingin saya tanyakan mohon dijawab ya!.**

**Jika ada keoentingan dengan saya silahkan hub : 085232099675. Bila sms mohon diberitau namanya sampean.**

**Saya juga ingin pendapat dari para pembaca tentang fanfic saya.**

**SAYA SANGAT MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW, SARAN, KOMENTAR, dan PENDAPAT DARI PARA PEMBACA AGAR SAYA LEBIH BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FANFICNYA.**

**INGAT!**

**REVIEW SANGAT SAYA BUTUHKAN.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Pahlawan shinobi chapter 7 **

**Summary = peperangan yg membuat kesedihan yg mendalam bagi dunia shinobi akhirnya sudah akan tuntas, dikarenakan keberadaan sang pahlawan shinobi yg mendapat julukan rikudou sennin kedua.**

**Pairing = naruto and hinata**

**Disclainer = naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning = banyak kesalahan kata saya mohon maaf**

**Dikarenakan saya masih smp dan belum terbiasa membuat fanfic saya mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan kata.**

**Bila ada yang punya fanfic naruhina yang shinobi bukan yang smp, sma atau yg sebagainya yg jelas fanfiction naruhina shinobi/ninja mohon diberitau nama/judul fanficnya.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"jadi kenapa mencariku paman Raikage?" Tanya Naruto pada Raikage yg masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"aku ingin menagih janjimu padaku" jawab Raikage pada Naruto.

"memangnya janji yg mana" Tanya Naruto menjadi bingung karena tidak mengingat dia pernah berjanji pada Raikage.

"aku ingin kau bertarung denganku dan juga Bee" ucap Raikage menantang Naruto.

**Pahlawan shinobi chapter 7**

"Bertarung?" Tanya Naruto pada Raikage didepannya dengan terkejut akan tantangan dari Raikage. Dirinya nampak kebingungan akan Raikage yg tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertarung, matanya menatap ke arah Tsunade ingin meminta penjelasan darinya.

Tsunade yg merasa Naruto ingin meminta penjelasan darinya mulai angkat bicara.

"Raikage ingin kau bertarung dengannya dan juga Killer Bee karena kau sudah berjanji akan bertarung dengannya " ucap Tsunade untuk memberi penjelasan pada Naruto yg Nampak kebingungan karena Naruto yg baru saja pulang dari latihan sudah ada yg menantangnya.

"latihanmu membawa hasil kan?"Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yg masih tampak kebingungan, matanya melirik kearah Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto yg ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto mulai merasa tidak enak badan.

"te-tentu" jawab Naruto dengan tergagap karena ditatap tajam oleh Tsunade yg membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"atau kau hanya berjalan kesana-kemari untuk melihat wanita cantik dipemandian umum seperti Jiraiya Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yg sudah nampak sedikit tenang.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena menerima pertanyaan konyol dari Tsunade.

"tentu saja aku berlatih, dan sekarang aku sudah bertambah kuat" jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk dada bidangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"jika kau memang sudah bertambah kuat, sekarang aku ingin kau melawan Raikage dan Bee ini" ucap Tsunade seraya menunjuk kearah Raikage dan Bee dengan emosi.

"aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya setiap hari" ucap Tsunade seraya menatap Raikage dengan tajam, sedangkan orang yg ditatap hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"jadi kapan aku harus melawan paman Raikage dan juga paman Bee" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade yg sudah duduk kembali ke tempatnya dengan tangan yg menopang dagunya.

"sekarang!" jawab Raikage mewakili Tsunade yg tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat terkejut karena Raikage menjawab "sekarang", padahal ia masih baru saja pulang dari latihan selama 2 tahun dan ia ingin istirahat sebentar.

"sekarang?, tapi aku masih baru sampai disini sekitar lima belas menit yg lalu, dan sekarang aku masih mau ke Ichiraku untuk memakan ramen" ucap Naruto yg tidak terima dengan permintaan sang Raikage, tangannya memegang perutnya yg sudah mulai kelaparan karena masih belum memakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Raikage hanya menatap tajam dirinya yg tidak mau menerima tantangannya sekaligus menepati janjinya.

"kami hanya ingin bertarung denganmu Naruto, dan anggaplah ini permintaan pertama dari Bee sebagai gurumu" ucap Raikage dengan sedikit emosi seraya melihat kearah Bee yg dari tadi diam saja tidak seperti biasanya.

"kalau memang begitu, apa boleh buat" ucap Naruto akhirnya menerima tantangan dari Raikage dan juga Bee.

"kalau begitu sekarang kita keluar dari sini dan menuju hutan konoha" ucap Raikage tampak sudah sangat bersemangat.

"maksudmu Shi No Mori (hutan kematian) yg biasanya digunakan untuk ujian Chuunin?" Tanya Tsunade pada Raikage yg hendak melangkahkan kakinya utuk keluar.

"mungkin" jawab Raikage dengan singkat dan tidak jelasnya.

"jika kau bertarung disana, aku juga akan ikut untuk mengawasi sekaligus melihat hasil latihan Naruto" ucap Tsunade seraya berdiri dari kursi hokagenya.

"ayo cepatlah" ucap Naruto sudah tidak sabar sambil memegangi perutnya yg sedikit keroncongan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

terlihat tiga orang anak atau mungkin bisa dibilang sudah beranjak remaja sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kantor Hokage. Anak yg berada ditengah kedua temannya tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat terbukti dengan langkahnya yg begitu cepat dan mendahului teman-temannya, Sedangkan kedua temannya Nampak begitu tidak bersemangat sekali, mereka hanya menatap temannya yg berjalan dengan tangan yg berada dibelakang kepalanya yg begitu bersemangat.

"untuk apa kita ke kantor Hokage Konohamaru-kun?" Tanya salah seorang temannya kepada Konohamaru yg begitu bersemangat ke kantor Hokage dan memecah keheningan yg terjadi.

Orang yg ditanya kemudian berhenti menanti kedua temannya sejajar dan berdampingan dengannya.

"aku ingin bertanya tentang Naruto nii-chan?"jawab Konohamaru setelah sejajar dengan kedua temannya.

"memangnya mengapa dengan Naruto nii-chan?" Tanya salah seorang teman perempuannya pada Konohamaru yg sudah berjalan santai.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya kabar tentangnya dan jika Naruto sudah pulang aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihanku di Myoubokuzan" jawab Konohamaru dengan semangat.

Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan menara Hokage. Sebelum mereka masuk ke menara Hokage Konohamaru terhenti akan sesuatu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah empat orang yg berada agak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Kedua temannya hanya keheranan melihat Konohamaru yg tiba-tiba terhenti.

"ada apa Konohamaru?" Tanya salah seorang temannya penasaran karena Konohamaru yg berhenti sejenak.

Konohamaru hanya menjawab dengan menunjuk kearah empat orang yg sudah menghilang, kedua temannya hanya melihat kearah yg ditunjuk Konohamaru dan tidak mendapati apa-apa.

"memangnya ada apa disana Konohamaru?" Tanya seorang temannya yg bingung karena Konohamaru menunjuk kearah yg tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"kemana mereka?" Tanya Konohamaru dalam hatinya.

"memangnya ada apa disana Konohamaru?" temannya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya yg tidak dijawab oleh Konohamaru.

"tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kita lebih cepat menuju ruangan Hokage" jawab Konohamaru dan melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ruangan Hokage dengan agak cepat. Kedua temannya hanya keheranan akan tingkah Konohamaru kemudian mengikuti Konohamaru menuju ruangan Hokage.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, salah seorang temannya mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"masuk" ucap orang yg berada di dalam ruangan Hokage karena mendengar ada yg mengetuk pintu.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk dan terlihat sedikit kecewa karena mendapatkan Hokage mereka yg tidak ada disana.

"dimana Hokage-sama Shizune-san?" Tanya salah seorang teman perempuan Konohamaru karena hanya melihat Shizune yg berada diruangannya.

"Hokage-sama sedang menuju ke Hutan kematian untuk mengawasi pertarungan" jawab Shizune yg sedang duduk dikursi Hokage tersebut.

Mendengar kata pertarungan Konohamaru langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shizune dengan antusias.

"pertarungan ? siapa yg bertarung?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan antusias kepada Shizune yg masih duduk dengan santainya.

"tadi Naruto-kun datang dan langsung ditantang oleh Raikage-sama dan juga adiknya.

Mendengar nama Naruto, mata Konohamaru menjadi berbinar-binar dan menjadi semakin antusias.

"Naruto nii-chan melawan Raikage?" Tanya Konohamaru semakin antusias dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shizune.

"aku akan kesana" ucap Konohamaru dan pergi keluar ruangan Hokage meninggalkan kedua temannya.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di hutan Kematian…..

Terlihat Naruto dengan Raikage dan Bee yg berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak yg bisa dibilang agak jauh.

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya melihat dari kejauhan karena Raikage menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur.

"mengapa kau tidak bersemangat sama sekali bocah?" Tanya Raikage karena melihat Naruto yg tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali dari tadi dan tampak tidak bersemangat.

"yo Naruto, mana semangatmu dattebayo Bakayaru, Komoyaru?" Tanya Bee yg juga melihat Naruto tidak bersemangat dan menirukan gaya bicara Naruto yg dulu.

"mana semangat bertarungmu bocah? Biasanya kau akan bersemangat dan akan berteriak aku akan mengalahkan kalian !" Tanya Raikage pada Naruto yg masih berdiri dengan menatap mereka bingung.

"ya ya baiklah, sekarang aku sudah agak bersemangat" jawab Naruto dan bersiap merapal jutsu.

"mari kita mulai! Ayo Bee!" ucap Raikage dan berlari kearah Naruto.

"jika kau tidak bersemangat bocah" ucap Raikage yg sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto terlihat merapal segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

"aku akan membuatmu bersemangat" ucap Raikage semakin mempercepat pukulannya dan bersiap menghantam Naruto. Naruto hanya melihat Raikage yg akan melayangkan pukulan kearahnya, tapi sebelum pukulan itu mengenainya…

**_"Suiton : Mizukagami no jutsu"_** ucap Naruto setelah selesai merapal jutsu dan sebelum pukulan Raikage mengenainya.

Jutsu tersebut membuat seperti sebuah cloning dari Raikage yg sama-sama beradu pukulan sehingga keduanya sama-sama terpental dan cloning itupun menghilang .

Raikage, Bee dan Tsunade Nampak sangat terkejut karena Naruto bisa manguasai Suiton no jutsu (elemen air).

Setelah terpental sedikit jauh dan terjatuh, Raikage berdiri kembali dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya lalu menatap Naruto.

"bukankah itu jutsu milik Youndaime Mizukage, Naruto? Bakayaru, Komoyaru" Tanya Bee dengan masih terkejut akan jutsu tadi kepada Naruto.

"ya begitulah" jawab Naruto singkat lalu melihat ke arah Raikage yg menatapnya.

"sepertinya kau sudah serius bocah, kalau begitu aku juga akan serius menghadapimu" ucap Raikage dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan cakra elemen petir yg menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"ya, aku mungkin juga akan sangat semangat" ucap Naruto dan melemparkan suatu benda tak tentu arah dan menancap di sebuah pohon yg berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"yo mungkin kau merasa akan mudah menang, tapi setidaknya biarkan kami bersenang-senang"ucap Bee dan mengaliri chakra dari Hachibi (Gyuuki) keseluruh tubuhnya sehingga terbentuk seperti sebuah lima ekor chakra.

"aku duluan Brother!" ucap Bee seraya mengambil pedang samehada yg berada dibelakang punggungnya dan bersiap melawan Naruto yg masih berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"majulah kau Naruto Bakayaru Komoyaru" ucap Bee dan berlari kearah Naruto yg mulai mengambil kunai dalam kantong ninjanya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, ternyata Bee sudah ada dihadapannya dan siap mengayunkan pedang samehadanya kearah nya.

"habislah sudah" ucap Bee dan menghujamkan pedang samehada miliknya kearah Naruto, secara Refleks Naruto melindungi dirinya dengan cara menangkis pedang samehada milik Bee dengan kunai yg dipegangnya.

"jangan kau remehkan samehada, Naruto! Bakayaru Komoyaru" ucap Bee dan semakin menekan kuat pedang samehada miliknya sehingga kunai yg Naruto pegang menjadi retak dan sepertinya akan hancur.

Menyadari bahwa kunainya tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, dengan secepat kilat Naruto melompat kebelakang dan merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

**_"Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu"_** ucap Naruto dan menyemburkan bola api kearah Bee yg berada ditempatnya tadi. Tapi, bukannya menghindari serangan bola api milik Naruto, Bee hanya menebas bola api tersebut sehingga membuat celah yg membuat dirinya tidak terkena serangan bola api tersebut.

"bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Tsunade pada Raikage yg berada tidak jauh digadapannya. Raikage hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda dia menjawab tidak atas pertanyaan Tsunade.

"aku butuh teman bicara" ucap Tsunade dan menggigit ibu jarinya lalu merapal sebuah segel jutsu.

**_"kuchiyose no jutsu"_** ucap Tsunade seraya menghentakkan tangannya ketanah sehingga keluar sedikit kepulan asap yg segera menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah siput kecil seukuran genggaman tangan dihadapannya. "aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku mengawasi pertarungan ini, jadi kau hanya kupanggil dalam ukuran yg kecil" ucap Tsunade pada Tsunade pada Katsuyu seraya mengambil Katsuyu dan menaruhnya di pundaknya untuk ikut menyaksikan pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Bee dan Raikage.

Bee hanya sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yg bisa menggunakan Katon No jutsu dan juga ditambah Suiton No Jutsu.

"rupanya kau bisa menguasai 5 elemen dasar, bukankah begitu Naruto? Bakayaru Komoyaru" Tanya Bee setelah serangan dari Naruto tersebut menghilang.

"tidak, bukan hanya itu" ucap Naruto seraya merapal sebuah segel kembali, sedangkan Bee sudah bersiap menerima serangan yg akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Yoton : Shakugaryugan No Jutsu" ucap Naruto dan menyemburkan sesuatu yg panas tetapi bukan api melainkan batu lava kerah Bee berdiri sehingga kali ini Bee harus menghindar dengan cara melompat kearah belakang sehingga kembali berdampingan dengan Raikage.

"rupanya dia bisa menguasai jutsu dari para Bijuu yg ada dalam tubuhnya" ucap Raikage pada Bee yg sudah ada disampingnya itu.

"sepertinya kita harus melawannya bersama, Bakayaru Komoyaru" ucap Bee pada Raikage dan memasang kuda-kudanya kembali karena melihat Naruto yg akan membuat segel kembali. Sedangkan Raikage hanya mengangguk berarti menjawab YA atas ucapan dari Bee.

"aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memakan Ramen, karena itu aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat!" ucap Naruto pada Raikage dan juga Bee seraya merapali segel jutsu kembali.

"ayo Bee!" ucap Raikage pada Bee dan memasuki mode tercepatnya.

"oke Brother" ucap Bee dan berlari beriringan dengan Raikage menuju Naruto sebelum dia menyelesaikan jutsunya. Tapi sebelum sempat mereka sampai ke hadapan Naruto, ternyata Naruto lebih cepat merapal segel tangan dan menyerang mereka dengan jutsunya.

"**_Katon : Gouka mekkyaku_**" ucap Naruto dan menyemburkan api kearah Bee dan Raikage dalam jangkauan yg sangat luas sehingga tak sempat mereka untuk menghindar. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh mereka berdua, Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk sesaat karena melihat Bee dan Raikage yg dengan secepat kilat sudah berada disamping kanan kirinya dan sudah siap untuk menyerang Naruto.

"**_Doube Lariat" _**ucap Raikage dan Bee bersamaan dan menggunakan serangan kombinasi mereka berdua untuk menyerang Naruto yg sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk menghindar.

Tapi sebelum serangan kombinasi mereka berdua mengenai lehernya, Naruto segera menghilang dengan kecepatan yg sangat tidak diduga sehingga Raikage dan Bee yg tadinya berniat memenggal leher Naruto akhirnya mereka hanya menjadi memukul pipi mereka satu sama lain dengan sangat keras sehingga mereka berdua terpental dan jatuh tersungkur ketanah secara bersamaan.

Raikage dan Bee yg jatuh tersungkur mulai mencoba untuk bangkit kembali meski ada rasa terkejut karena Naruto yg bisa menghidari serangan kombinasi mereka berdua sehingga menyebabkan mereka hanya memukul wajah atau lebih tepatnya pipi satu sama lain.

"bagaimana kau bisa menghindari pukulan tercepatku dengan jarak yg begitu dekat Bocah?" Tanya Raikage seraya mencoba untuk bangkit kembali dengan memandang kearah Naruto berdiri.

Orang yg ditanya masih tetap memandangi Raikage dan Bee yg ter jatuh tersungkur karena terkena pukulan akibat serangannya sendiri lalu kemudian Naruto melompat ke ranting pohon yg berada diatasnya. Sedangkan Raikage dan Bee yg sudah bangkit dan berdiri memandangi kearah Naruto yg masih belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Raikage.

"aku bertanya bagaimana kau bisa menghindari serangan tercepatku dengan jarak yg begitu dekat bocah?" Tanya Raikage mengulang kembali pertanyaannya yg tadi dengan sedikit Emosi karena Naruto tak menjawabnya. Sedangkan Bee yg masih memandang kearah Naruto yg berdiri diatas ranting pohon yg bisa dibilang cukup tinggi itu menjadi terkejut dengan apa yg dilihatnya.

"itu" ucap Bee terkejut akan apa yg dilihatnya dengan sangat pelan atau bisa dibilang seperti orang berbisik sehingga tidak ada yg mendengarnya.

Naruto yg mendengar Raikage mengulangi pertanyaannya yg tadi dengan sedikit emosi hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah samping bawahnya atau lebih tepatnya kearah batang pohon yg rantingnya digunakannya untuk berdiri.

"mungkin karena ini" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah batang pohon yg sedang dipijaknya.

Raikage dan Tsunade yg melihat Naruto menunjuk sesuatu, mulai menelusuri arah jari telunjuk Naruto untuk mengetahui apa yg Naruto tunjuk dan mereka menjadi kaget setelah melihat apa yg ada dibatang pohon atau lebih tepatnya apa yg Naruto tunjuk. Mereka menjadi kaget karena yg ditunjuk oleh Naruto adalah sebuah kunai yg menancap dibatang pohon dimana Naruto berdiri.

"itu" ucap Raikage dan Tsunade dengan masih menampakkan rasa keterkejutannya dan masih melihat kearah kunai yg berbeda dari biasanya yg menancap di batang pohon tersebut. Kunai tersebut yg memilki 3 buah mata kunai dan 2 bagian mata kunai yg berada di samping lebih kecil daripada yg ditengah.

"**_Hiraishin_**" ucap Bee, Raikage dan Tsunade secara bersamaan.

"bagaimana kau bisa menguasai tekhnik hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage, Naruto? Bakayaru komoyaru" Tanya Bee sudah menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya akan kunai tersebut dan masih penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa menguasai tekhnik tersebut.

"entahlah" jawab Naruto singkat dan turun dari ranting pohon tersebut.

"jadi yg kau lemparkan tadi adalah kunai tersebut agar jika kau dalam keadaan terjepit akan menggunakannya untuk menghindari serangan mendadak, bukankah begitu Naruto?" Tanya Raikage kepada Naruto dan hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Naruto.

"setidaknya sekarang aku bisa menyamai kecepatanmu, paman Raikage!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan menunjuk kearah Raikage.

"tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa sedikit lapar, jadi aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang juga" ucap Naruto dan merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"**_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_**" ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan 2 kloning dirinya sehingga seperti menjadi ada 3 Naruto yg menghadapi Raikage dan Bee.

"jika kau memang ingin mengakhirinya sekarang, keluarkan jutsu terbaikmu bocah!" ucap Raikage dan berlari menghampiri 3 Naruto dihadapannya dan bersiap memukulnya, tapi, karena Naruto sudah menjadi lebih cepat daripada kecepatan Raikage, maka dengan mudah dia menghindarinya dan menghilang entah kemana.

"rupanya kau kabur bocah!" teriak Raikage karena Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana dan tidak menampakkan dirinya maupun bunshinnya sedikitpun.

"jadi kau mengakhirinya sekarang dengan kabur dari pertarungan, sunggug memalukan" ucap Raikage pada Naruto yg entah dimana.

"jadi kau ta" ucapan Raikage terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah kunai berada dekat didepan lehernya, rupanya Narutolah yg menodongkan kunai tersebut kearah Raikage dengan sangat cepat sehingga sampai tidak sempat dihindarinya bahkan dirasakannya sedikitpun oleh Raikage.

"tidak, aku bukan pengecut yg lari dalam pertarungan" ucap Naruto yg berada dibelakang Raikage sambil menodongkan kunai kearah leher Raikage.

"jadi, apa ini sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto pada Raikage yg masih diam tidak bergeming karena Naruto sudah menodongkan kunai kearahnya.

"tidak" ucap Raikage dengan tersenyum sedangkan Naruto terkejut karena Bee juga sudah berada dibelakang dirinya dan juga menodongkan pedang samehadanya dari belakang kearah Naruto.

"ini yg dinamakan seri" ucap Naruto seraya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Bee yg menodongkan pedang samehada kearahnya.

"tidak, ini bukan seri karena kau hanya akan sama-sama mati jika membunuh Brother dan akulah yg akan menang. Bakayaru Komoyaru" ucap Bee seraya lebih memajukan pedang samehada miliknya sehingga menyentuh punggung Naruto.

"ya mungkin sedikit benar jika ini memang bukan seri, tapi….."ucapan Naruto dijeda sebentar dan membuat Bee dan Raikage terkejut karena masih ada Naruto satu lagi yg berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua.

"akulah yg menang" ucap Naruto setelah muncul dan berdiri dihadapan Raikage dan Bee.

"jadi Naruto yg ini hanya bunshin Bakayaru Komoyaru" ucap Bee dan meletakkan pedang samehadanya dibahu Naruto.

"tapi kau masih belum menang karena tidak ada yg menodongkan kunai kearahku Bakayaru Komoyaru" ucap Bee seraya tangan kirinya menunjuk kearah belakang sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang pedang samehada miliknya agar bunshin Naruto tidak lari dari belum sampai satu detik Bee menunjuk kearah belakang, dia menjadi terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba sebuah kunai sudah tepat berada didepan lehernya.

"jika memang itu yg kau inginkan paman Bee" ucap Naruto seraya lebih mendekatkan kunainya ke leher Bee yg sudah diam tak bergeming sama sekali.

"jadi?" Tanya Naruto pada Raikage dan Bee yg sudah diam tak bergeming karena kedua bunshinnya sudah menodongkan kunai ke leher Bee dan Raikage.

"kau menang" ucap Raikage dan Bee mengaku kalah pada Naruto yg masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan gagah.

"horeeeee aku menang dattebayo" teriak Naruto menjadikan sifatnya kembali seperti semula dan membuang sementara sifat dinginnya dan juga mengembalikan gaya bicaranya.

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf ya bila dichapter kali ini sangat lama untuk up-datenya, kan saya sudah bilang tunggu setelah UTS mau up-date eeeh malah setelah baru selesai UTS jadi sakit jadi dengan terpaksa saya hanya membuat chapter kali ini hanya segini, awalnya mau buat sampai Naruto pergi makan ramen tapi karena keaadaan fisik tidak mendukung, jadi hanya sekian.**

**Dan juga saya mohon maaf yg sebesar besarnya karena pertarungannya jadi tidak terasa sama sekali soalnya saya membuat fanfic ini dalam keadaan pusing karena sakit, jadi tidak konsentrasi dan semangat. Maaf ya!**

**Dan saya mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan kata kan saya sudah bilang saya buat fanfic ini dalam keadaan pusing, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat huruf-hrufnya di keyboard haha.**

**Saya sama sekali tidak semangat membuat fanfic chapter ini karena sakit, jadi mohon maaf bila mengecewakan.**

**Saya hanya ingin bertanya 2 hal lagi tapi ini tidak terlalu penting**

** menurut anda para pembaca tentang fanfic saya? Membosankan, jelek, norak, pasaran, mengecewakan dll?**

** menurut anda fanfic ini masih pantas dilanjutkan?**

**REVIEW DARI ANDA SEMUA SANGAT SAYA BUTUHKAN UNTUK MENAMBAH SEMANGAT SAYA.**


End file.
